Prince in Disguise
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: A date with a nerd. A packet of you-know-what. And a hot host who turned out to be the nerd! Chapter 21: "Oh there he is." She waved and gestured for someone to come over. We all turned our faces around and I felt like time stood still. For a moment, I was just staring into those red orbs I never thought I'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

_Summary: It all started with a bet to ask the nerd guy – who eventually turned out to be someone I never thought would be._

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The odd one out._

"Dammit, you guys." I scowled and tried my very best to look as fierce and angry as I could. "This isn't fair."

"I'm sure the phrase 'life is unfair' is familiar to you, dummy." Hotaru shot back while taking a spoonful of crab meat in her mouth. Her purple eyes looked interested enough in what I was about to do. Ugh. It just made me feel worse.

"Do it, Mikan." Permy urged, making my stomach churn. Her face was almost split in half with her Cheshire cat-like grin.

"Fine," I stood up and headed for the table on the farthest corner on the cafeteria.

We had a bet. It was Hotaru who came up with this bet because I asked her to give us some motivation to study and ace the next Chemistry exam. She only said that the one who scored the lowest – which happened to be me – will take one dare from the highest scorer – which happened to be her.

I studied like I was possessed. I actually believed in myself, that I could do it. I'm not really that bad. I sometimes score higher than Sumire or Anna or Nonoko. (You get it, I couldn't get past Hotaru's score.) But... Maybe I was just unlucky. It was just an ordinary test by Misaki-sensei. A multiple choice kind of test. When I don't know the answer, I always get the nearest possible correct answer. And when I got really stuck, I go with letter C which is 64%approximately correct, according to google.

Maybe I was just really unlucky.

I trudged slowly to the person I was about to talk to. It seemed as though I was walking towards my death... Slow, utterly boring and painfully twisted. Like a death march.

I glanced behind me to see the amused faces of my friends following my every move. Ugh. This is sickening.

Their dare was for me to ask the new boy out on a date. With them on my tail, of course. They intend to hide and see if I could charm the guy. I don't even know what the heck came over them to think of such a dare. This might be Permy's idea.

He just transferred here this semester and he had no friends. I even heard some news that he was being bullied. He's mostly on my classes and I could see some of our classmates tried to pick on him. Other than that, he kept to himself all the time.

My footing landed across him on his table. He looked up from the book he was reading, and his eyes bore into mine.

I bit my lip. _Do it, Mikan._

"What?" He asked, a little rude, if you ask me. I mean, I hadn't talked to him before and this is how he'd greet me? I hadn't done anything to make him get annoyed at me. Well, maybe staring at him pissed him off.

His hair was stuck in its usual bowl-cut style. Not a hair stuck out of place. You could put an empty bowl of ramen on his head and see the measurement of his bangs. They were perfectly aligned. His square, black-framed glasses were gently sliding down his nose. His left brow rose at me and his coal, black eyes staring irritably at me.

"Hi." I began and grabbed the chair in front of me to sit.

"Who told you that you could sit there?" He drawled, making me frown at him.

Now I know why he still got no friends.

I decided to just be nice. "I'm Mikan Sakura. You're... Natsume Hyuuga, right?"

He just stayed silent, closing his book and putting it aside. "Yeah, so what?" His eyes annoyed me, it was intimidating.

"I… Uh…" I sucked in a deep breath. "Let's get this straight, shall we?"

He blinked and looked dumbfounded at me.

I continued. "My friends and I had a bet. Whoever got the lowest score on our Chemistry quiz will take a dare. And well, I don't really know what came over their minds to… Uhhh... They want me to... Uhh... Go on a date —"

"With me?" He cut off, making me blush furiously before nodding my head.

I don't even know why the hell I am blushing with this rude guy in front of me. His low laugh made me glare at him. Had I missed a big joke?

He grabbed his things and stood up, looking at me – that intimidated me again – before his mouth opened and he spoke that one word that changed my thoughts about him being rude.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know you guys might hate me for putting up a new story and not updating the old ones. I couldn't force myself to update the old ones right now, I'm just not in the mood and the story kinda slipped by on my brain. And the rough drafts and outlines are all on my old laptop on my country. -_- I don't know when I will be back, so I don't know when I can send it to my mail. (If you looked into my profile, you can see... I don't want my sisters to see it. XD So I can't let them send it to me. HAHAHA.)**

**Oh, yes. Natsume Hyuuga is... HAHAHA. A nerd? Well, you might never know. ;) Just stay tuned in, guys.**

**Anyways, I know this chapter is a bit short, and I'm planning on keeping all the chapters this short or a bit longer than this for me to update a bit faster, yeah.**

**So, a review would be really nice. Thank you. And I hope you had fun reading. You could also read some of my other works if you want. :))**

**I haven't read the latest chapters of GA yet, so... I will read it soon and... OMG, do not spoil me. XD**

**~ LunarChan (11-28-12; 7:30PM GMT+8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He left me. I also stood up and made my way back to the table when the bell rang. Great, it saved me from my friends who would be ambushing me with their questions about how did it go. I just waved bye at them and headed for the nearest exit from where I was.

I strolled towards my next class with the same poker face I had after he left me. It took all my might to not shake, nor say anything. I entered the room a bit early, from the corner of my eyes, I saw him at his usual seat on the farthest row with his eyes still glued on a book. My eyes twitched involuntarily.

I slipped on my seat – on the first row, third column, next to the window – and looked out on the window.

_The nerve._

Sumire suddenly sat beside me and chirped excitedly. "Tell meee."

As if on cue, Jinno-sensei came in and she growled. "You owe me."

I rolled my eyes as we all stood up to greet the professor in unison.

**So what happened?**

Sumire passed her note to me after three minutes. She really wouldn't let it go right now. I wrote back.

**He told me bluntly, "No."**

Sumire looked surprised at my note.

**WTH. It's not like he's that special or anything. Plus, a girl asking a guy out... That's something to be proud of.**

"Shouda," Jinno-sensei called out to her and she nervously stood up.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Could you please answer question number two on the board?"

I couldn't help but thank Jinno-sensei in silence.

**-xXxXx-**

"He told me no." I snarled at them angrily. "Just give me another dare."

"What the heck's wrong with that guy? He's not handsome at all. There would only be a few people who'd ask him out his entire life and he's wasting this chance. What a stupid dork." Permy commented while sneaking glances at the said guy. "He's so arrogant and rude."

"Agreed." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't the type of person to judge someone by their looks, but he is definitely arrogant and rude and intimidating and... Oh God, I could just give out all the negative words that'd describe his attitude.

"Ok, so ask that guy out, instead." Hotaru mumbled and pointed a random tough-looking guy in our class.

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted out. Anna and Nonoko laughed.

"You can ask me other dares, you know. Not just asking a boy out." I pointed out.

"Okay, tell the janitor of our school that you will volunteer to clean up the boys' bathroom for a week." Hotaru muttered with the edge of her lips pulling upwards.

"That's evil!" Permy and I shouted. Though my tone was different from hers. Mine was angry, while hers was amused.

"Just pick one of the three." Hotaru shrugged. "Hyuuga... That bastard-looking guy over there... Or the boys' bathroom."

"You are so evil..." I hissed and snapped my eyes shut. "But I still love you."

Nonoko chuckled. "There, there Mikan-chan." She patted my back.

**-xXxXx-**

"Please." I tried to make my eyes look as cute as Puss' eyes. "Just one date is enough. It doesn't have to be a whole day. I don't want to go out on a date with that tough guy or clean the boys' bathroom for a week. We can just eat out and—"

"You'd pay." It wasn't a question. It wasn't an option either. It was a statement. Oh, the nerve of this guy.

"Okay, fine." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll choose the restaurant."

"Sure, whatever." I grumbled as I carelessly threw my books in my bag. I just caught him studying in the library – okay, no. I didn't catch him. I planned to _fake_ study in the library where I know he would be so I could bug him about this.

My plan worked. Hell yeah!

He picked up his books and steadied it on his left arm. "See you at _Secret Garden,_ 6PM on Sunday." With a smirk on his lips and a wave, he walked away.

What the hell? ! SECRET GARDEN? ! And what's with his smirk? Was he trying to be sexy? Well, excuse _him_! It wasn't sexy at all!

That's an expensive restaurant! That annoying, arrogant, demanding, rude brat. My eyes twitched and I huffed as I slipped my bag through my shoulders.

I could feel the heat of anger rising through my head as I head out home.

See? He wasn't rude, right? He's every bit _rude_ of all of the people on Earth put together.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**See? I told you guys I'd update fast if the chapters are short. :))**

**But I can't update this weekend because I'll be working. I work every weekends since winter is coming. From Friday up to Sunday. Sometimes even Monday morning. But yeah, it's money anyway. ;)) HAHA.**

**Tell me what you think and leave it in the review. Suggestions? PM me. :))**

**Is my Natsume in character? Hotaru? Permy? Everyone? XD**

**My next update could be Wednesday next week or so. :)))**

_**~ LunarChan**_** (11-29-12; 7:27PM GMT +8)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a dream. I knew I was dreaming.

It was just like all those other dreams I've had. I was just sitting around the grassy field. The clear river separated the forest and the grassy lane where I was. The wind whipped and the breeze felt cool against my face. I closed my eyes and appreciated the nature's gift to me.

I was wearing a white, long dress that looked like a gown. Not a ball gown, though... Not the scary one, either. It was just a simple, white long dress that reached my ankles.

I did not know the reason why I was plopped down on the grass.

All I know was that I was waiting.

In all of my dreams, he would come with his white horse. He doesn't wear any fancy knight armour. Just long-sleeved polo shirt and black pants with black leather shoes. He wasn't riding on his horse. He'd take my hand and let me ride on its back.

But all these times, he was faceless. He was just a blurred image. I couldn't see his face.

_My prince, who art thou?_

...

But this time, it was different.

He didn't come for me. All I could see was someone walking slowly towards me. My eyes narrowed as I tried to make out who it was from the silhouette.

He came nearer and nearer, 'til I couldn't believe who he was.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, raising his left brow. His hair still the same bowl-cut shape, his black eyes stared boldly at me, his lips marked with a scowl.

I was about to snap back when my eyes shot open.

"What... The... Hell? !" I croaked when I found my voice and I sat up and looked at my surroundings.

I'd fallen asleep while studying for Geometry. My phone started vibrating beside me, so I grabbed it and answered the call immediately.

"Yeah?" I sounded hoarse, so I cleared my throat.

"_You have been connected to the conference call." (click)_

"_Oy, Mikan you dummy! We've been calling you for the past ten minutes! What are you doing, you ass?" _Permy's voice suddenly echoed through my phone's earpiece after the beep.

"_She's probably looking for a dress for tomorrow's date." _Hotaru interjected.

"What? !" I exasperated. "Course not! I'd fallen asleep. I was cramming for Jinno-sensei's Geometry long quiz! I don't want to fail this." I pouted even though they couldn't see me.

"_That's the problem, you idiot! Did you forget we're gonna have an overnight study session over Nonoko's house tonight?" _Permy reminded me.

"OH MY GOSH I FORGOT!"

"_And now she tells me." _Permy commented. I could've sworn if she was right here in front of me, she'd be rolling her eyes.

"_That's okay, Mikan-chan." _Anna chuckled. _"We're just gonna see each other tomorrow, ne?"_

"_Oh, yes!" _Nonoko beamed. _"What time are we going out tomorrow?"_

"_She's the only one going out, Nonoko." _Permy interjected.

"_We're just going to follow them." _Hotaru reprimanded her. _"And where to, dummy?"_

"Secret Garden, 6PM." I hissed. "That bastard. Do not let him see you guys. Although I wouldn't really mind since we're not going to do anything, anyway."

"_Wow, that's expensive. He must be rich." _Anna commented.

I gritted my teeth.

"_I'm not going to order anything tomorrow. I'm just going to sit there." _Hotaru stated.

"_But if no one's gonna order..." _Anna nervously said.

Permy finished her sentence, _"We're gonna get kicked out because many people will go tomorrow. It's Sunday."_

"_Mikan?" _Hotaru called a little loud to get my attention.

"What?"

"_Get us even a slice of Oreo Cheesecake." _She stated calmly like a slice of cake is just a candy that costs cents. That was so like her.

"Fine." I surrendered. There was no point with arguing over money about Hotaru. She's just so thrifty like that. "By the way, why are we having a conference call if you're all there at Nonoko-chan's house?"

"_We aren't." _Permy spoke. _"We were about to, like, fifteen minutes ago. But since we couldn't contact the person who suggested this, we just decided to idle for the moment 'til we reach you. But you're studying now and you're gonna prepare for tomorrow... So I guess it's cancelled then?" _Sarcasm dripped all over her voice, I just choked on it.

"_Cancelled." _Hotaru deduced.

"Sorry, guys." I apologized. "Have fun studying, though." I laughed.

"_You, too, Mikan-chan." _Nonoko beamed. _"Good night." _And her phone went silent.

"_Do your best, guys." _Anna chimed before ending the call, too.

"Oh, and I wasn't preparing for tomorrow! Who would prepare for a brat like him? !" I exclaimed as Permy's and Hotaru's line went dead. I sighed. They didn't get to hear me yell that out.

**-xXxXx-**

I decided to be a little late. I don't want to be early and wait for him like a pathetic girl! I was pathetic enough to even pay for this, so...

Secret Garden was amazingly jam-packed this Sunday. Just standing from the outside, you could see the people move like ants inside. The waiters and waitresses were so busy trying to attend to everyone's needs and wants...

I went inside and was beginning to look for him when I saw Hotaru, Permy, Anna and Nonoko staying low on one side of the restaurant. Permy pointed to the other side of the restaurant... The side where the path towards the secret garden starts... On the first table, beside the path, I saw him sitting alone with a book on his hand.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys! Ooh, I updated faster than I'd anticipated again. :))**

**I'm very glad to hear such nice feedbacks from you guys! I love you all! :)) I'd update maybe the next day, too. Since there are short chapters anyway. Sorry if I focused this chapter on the friendship cycle since I just thought that it would be nice to show some friendship side a bit. Not too romance-y. But I will feature their so-called 'date' on the next chapter.**

**You might be scratching your heads now why "Romance/HURT/COMFORT" is the genre of this fic. It'd be implied on the neeeexxxxxttttt chapters. Probably a long way to go. XD HAHAHA. I'm actually excited to write that part! Muhahaha. XD**

**So, stay tuned and please do leave me a review about all your thoughts. Thank you so much for your continued support! I'll try not to procrastinate on this one, I promise to try and give it all my best. :))**

_**LunarChan**_** (12-03-12; 02:07AM GMT +8)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was about to go straight to where Hyuuga was, but Hotaru motioned for me to come closer to her. With a doubtful look, I walked towards them.

"Hello, Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed. Sometimes, I would even think they were just long lost sisters. They're just too similar and they're simply charming.

"Hello," I greeted back with a smile. Then I turned to Hotaru. "Is there something the matter?"

"Oreo Cheesecake." She simply reminded me and opened up her palms. Snorting, I grabbed my purse and handed her some bills. I hope it would be enough for all of them. Though I really don't know why I should pay for them, too. Permy patted my back and she snickered at me.

I turned about face, and looked straight into the path towards the _Secret Garden_. This restaurant just doesn't have 'Secret Garden' as a fancy name. They do have a garden set up, too. Though, the tables there are always reserved, plus, service charge costs higher. But it's really beautiful.

If you looked at it from the outside, all you could see is just an ordinary restaurant, but when you go in, you could notice there's this arch with vines and colourful flowers. The path begins there. Beside the path, there were wooden tables with green tablecloths and wooden chairs. 'Til that leads to a flower-filled garden with a mini-fountain and waterfall. The ceiling is high and is transparent to let the sunlight in. It's a magnificent sight to behold.

I stopped in front of him and took my seat.

"You're late." He removed his eyes from his book to take a glimpse at me.

"I know." I just shrugged. I raised my hand and called the attention of the nearest waitress before turning back to him. "So, what do you want to eat?"

He took the menu and started scanning. After a minute, he spoke up. "Spicy coated king prawns, Chicken tikka masala and Belgian Waffles with ice cream. With Tropical Juice."

One word: Wow.

Fine. Since this is my money, I should also eat all the food I wanted to eat!

"Nachos, Sweet chilli egg noodles with chicken breast, pancakes and Warm chocolate fudge cake with ice cream. And Apple Juice." I finished with a smile.

The waitress smiled back and repeated our orders before disappearing.

I was disappointed. I know he doesn't like me or what. But since he asked to go to an expensive restaurant, I thought he'd just try to do something about the way he looks. But it's just the usual. His bowl-style hair still gelled. (I wonder how he combs his hair.) His glasses had brown frames today.

"What is it?" He asked as he grabbed his phone to check something.

"Nothing." I lied. "I was just wondering why you didn't wear a suit or any fancy wardrobe." I chuckled.

"Why? Is there some special occasion?"

Oh, wow. It was just like saying, 'Why? Are you special?' bluntly to my face.

Wait, why do I even care?

We hadn't talked after that. He went back with what he was reading. I took a glimpse at the cover of the book. Oh, God. I thought he was reading something smart, but he was just reading a manga! He looked like he was so engrossed in what he was reading and I don't want him to think that I'm so pushy... so I did not bother to put up a subject.

"Stop staring." He glared at me under those thick lashes of his.

"Sorry,"I murmured unintelligibly. The silence was grossing me out so I tried to talk to him. "Why'd you transfer schools? Isn't it hard?"

"That's none of your business." He sliced part of the chicken legs and shoved it into his mouth like an elegant guy. Whoa.

"Do you have any friends?" I suddenly asked which caused him to stop eating. Stupid big mouth of mine. He just looked at me as if I had grown a manly moustache. "I... I can be your friend." I smiled.

_He must be lonely._

"Stop saying nonsense things all of a sudden." He snorted and flicked his fingers. The waitress came back to us in mere twenty seconds. "Tab, please. And could you please pack these foods for me? Thank you."

_What?_ My eyes widened in surprise with what he did.

Had I pissed him off? Again?

So after the tab came and his food was packed, he just told me he had to go home and study. Violla! He was gone. I don't know what was going on with his mind! I was just being polite and nice to him. Was it really necessary to leave me behind?

My girlfriends came to my table after he left, asked what happened and helped me finish with my food. I wasn't in the mood to eat anymore.

Someone get me a brain translator 'cause I seriously want to know what the heck is inside his mind.

**-xXxXx-**

I didn't bother talking to him after that incident. I never have to, and I never will. And preliminary exams are just around the corner I have to focus and study.

"Sakura," Wakako called me.

"Yes?"

"You're being called to the faculty office by Misaki-sensei." She relied the message and flopped down to her seat, getting her phone and started to tap on the keys.

My heart suddenly squeezed. Oh, God how I hate this feeling.

I strode towards the faculty room with a heavy sigh.

_Please, don't let it be bad news. _I fervently hoped as I knocked on the door. I slid open the door and headed for Misaki-sensei's table on the fourth row, second to the left. He was busy typing something in front of his computer that he didn't notice me coming in. He just looked up when I was in front of him.

"Oh, hi Sakura." He greeted without the enthusiasm.

"Hi, sensei." I greeted formally. "I was being called...?"

"Oh, yes." He nodded and grabbed the folder on top of his notebook on his side. "About that..."

"Sir?" A familiar voice asked behind me.

I don't have to look behind me to figure out who it was.

_It sure is bad news._

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, I was about to update this last week, but I was sidetracked because of some sudden heart-wrenching news that I just couldn't bring myself to write. It would suck so bad if I write this when I'm not in the right mood. :/**

**I'm quite fine now, so I thought I'd update. :))**

**I hope you liked it. And please do leave a review. It will be very much appreciated. :)) So... The story begins! XD**

**I know you could pretty much guess what's going to happen next, and I can't wait to type it out for you guys to see if you're right or wrong. XD Thank you so much for the support. :))**

_**~ LunarChan**_** (12-22-12; 01:19AM GMT +8)**

**P.S.: And yes, the world didn't end. I was waiting for it because my schedule is hectic. LOL. :)) Actually, what the Mayans just predicted is that the Earth's current cycle will end on the said date and a new cycle will begin. It's not really the end of the world... The movie 2012 just took it literally. XD And... Yes. XD that's much about it. HAHAHA. Just saying my thoughts out loud. :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

My eyes twitched irritably. I was trying my best to not come in contact with him in any means of communication and guess what? Now, I just had to be with him for like, three days this week!

This is so torture! Pure torture!

I grimaced and groaned a little loud while walking towards the library where I should be going. Our classes ended now and I had to meet him up. Why?

I supressed another grunt as I recalled what happened earlier this day.

"_Great timing, Hyuuga." Misaki-sensei gave him a nod in a form of a greeting before focusing his attention back to me. "Sakura, as you know, preliminary exams are about to start a week from now, and... I was calculating the results of all of your quizzes – not just yours, but everyone else's as well – and I was determined for those who had low scores to even it out with their exam and try to lift up their marks a bit higher. So Hyuuga here," he shifted his sight to the creep standing behind me "will tutor you."_

"_Wha-?" He was the first to react. I don't blame him, though. It'd be like tossing another burden on you to tutor someone. Plus, our sensei asked him to. So it's for free. He wouldn't have any benefits and for the short time I've had with him, this bastard wouldn't go for something if he wouldn't get anything out from it._

"_Sensei," I bit my lip and tried to sound less irritated as I already was. "I know I scored low the last quiz, but my grades were fine with the two other quizzes we had."_

"_Sakura, let me ask you," Misaki-sensei sighed before opening the folder in his hands. He scanned it a bit before speaking. "You passed 3 of our seven quizzes, do you think it's enough?"_

_Bang. I've been shot dead. "No, sensei." I replied with a small shake of my head. It was my fault, too. I was too focused on not failing Jinjin's quizzes. Because he's much scarier than Misaki-sensei, that's why._

"_But those two grades are quite high, so you are still quite hanging on the edge." He hoped to lift my hopes up. Thank you, sensei._

"_But... Can't I just have Hotaru to tutor me, then?"_

"_I knew you'd say that." He put the folder back in its place. It was never his intention to let us see the equivalent marks of our quizzes. "I know you two are fairly close. I know Imai as well. You both are too comfortable with each other that I think you'd end up talking about some other things instead of studying."_

_No, sensei. You do not know Hotaru at all. In fact, if she would be the one to tutor me, she wouldn't bother at all and leave me with some notes to ponder on. She'd think I'm annoying and if I bugged her, she'd let me treat her to somewhere – a place where we can eat – nice. But anyway, yeah, I'd really end up studying by myself, too. Which is a better option. But..._

"_Thank you for the concern, sensei."_

"_I'm doing this for your sake, Sakura. Oh, and don't think you're the only person who gets tutoring. I asked Imai to tutor two guys. I think they'd be quite pressured so I put her in charge." Sensei grinned. "It'll be easier that way, Sakura."_

_Yes, to no doubt. It will be easier that way._

"_So Hyuuga, is it fine?" He turned to ask the creep._

_I slowly turned around and stared at him for a while._

_Please say no. I fervently hoped._

_He sighed. "Yes, sensei."_

"_Sorry for the trouble, Hyuuga." Misaki-sensei apologized. "I know you're busy, but please do treat her nicely."_

"_I will, sensei."_

_And with a few reminders of me taking the lessons by heart – Oh gods If I do that, my heart would swell up only with Jinjin's lessons! – and to do my best, he dismissed us._

I actually thought he would say anything funny after it, like, 'You have to pay for this or that' but nothing came. I don't know if he was playing nice or he just thought I became a burden. Well he must probably be thinking of the latter, I suppose.

I opened the library door and was surprised to see many students inside. Maybe because the exams are next week. I saw Hotaru on one of the desks near the windows; she was tutoring two guys, just as Misaki-sensei had told me. And yes, they did look quite intimidated. Hotaru wasn't really tutoring them, as far as I could tell. Because when I asked her to tutor me one time, she just let me read the lesson and made me answer a practice test after it. When I got wrong answers, she didn't even bother telling me why. She just told me to figure it out by studying the lesson again. But when I begged literally, she gave up and told me why I was wrong.

I searched for a certain bowl-head. I found him quietly reading a guess what? Yes, a manga. I let my eyes roll before heading to where he was.

When I sat in front of him, his eyes bore into mine with that intimidating aura. "You're late."

"I was in charge to clear the board today, sorry." I apologized quickly before setting my books on the table. "I know you don't like this as much as I do, so let's get this over with."

**-xXxXx-**

_Sorry, I forgot I have work today, so could we do the tutoring tomorrow instead?_

He sent me a message after me looking like an idiot waiting for him for ten minutes in the library. I got his number yesterday because he told me I might need to contact him because his schedule is busy. I snorted when he told me that. I just couldn't imagine. But... It was surprising to know that he's working already at his age. And he was nice to me yesterday, he wasn't complaining when I don't get the balancing equations part a bit of our lessons. He just tried to teach me the best he could, which I was quite amused. He wasn't snappy at all. I wonder why. Was it because he had surrendered on this tutor thing? Or was it to compensate for the way he behaved the last time?

_Yeah._

I replied before gathered my things and headed out home alone. Hotaru was tutoring the two guys again, and the other three had gone home ten minutes ago.

I decided to kill some time before going home, so I went to the town and do some window shopping for a bit. Yeah, right. Exams are nearly slapping me on my face and I was window shopping. Hah. Good one, Mikan. Really good one. I went inside a cake shop and brought a cake for Mom and Dad to enjoy later when I saw him walking fast. At first, it was just a blur and I thought I was mistaken.

No, it was Natsume Hyuuga indeed.

Curiosity got the best out of me as to where he works, so I trailed after him. He went inside a local café shop and headed straight into the toilets. Was he that late?

I sat down on one of the empty chairs and waited for him to come out. I wanted to see how he looks like with their uniform and I wanted to see his face when he sees me here. I wonder how he'll react. I'm so curious! As to why, I don't know.

He was in the toilet for ten freaking minutes! Since when did changing uniforms take such a long time?! Out of frustration, I stood up and waited out of the boys' toilet room, waiting for him to come out. I was getting pissed off, though I have no right to be. It was my own choice to follow him here.

Curiosity kills the cat.

So I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for a ramen-bowled hair to come out of the bathroom for five minutes thinking what do I say to him when he comes out. 'Surprise!' Something like that would be embarrassing and he would know I was following him! And standing in front of the boys' toilet really made it look like I was stalking him. I was about to go back and sit when the door swung open.

I nervously craned my neck to see if it was him and if I got caught on him finding out that I stalked – errrm, followed – him all throughout...

My mind came blank and my breath hitched on my throat.

_Breathe, Mikan. _I had to remind myself.

There, standing in front of me, was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. I mean, yeah, movie stars are pretty cool, too... But in front of my eyes...

His hair was jet black and was dishevelled quite nicely. I don't know how, but it just suit him. His face was that of a god, prefect and smooth. His jaws were strong and more angular for a teenager, his nose was sharp but not that pointed. But it highlighted him more. And his eyes...

_I have never seen anything like it. _A pair of deep ruby eyes stared down at me as I was dazzled at him.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys! As much as I'd like to update for the past two weeks, I just couldn't because I was too busy with work. I was actually exctied to update this chapter. Muhahaha. It turned out to be longer than I expected it to be, but that's alright, yeah? ;) And the fun beginsss! :D**

**Am I writing it too fast? My past few works were on too slow timing, like every chapter was based on everyday of their lives and I think it'd be boring if I continued to write like that. :/ Just let me know if the story is too fast-paced.**

**Belated Happy Holidays! Do you guys have any _New Year's Resolution _ready to be broken by now? XD HAHAHA. I still don't have mine. Might make it sometime today. Mwehehe. :3**

_**~LunarChan**_** (01-05-13; 02:55AM GMT+8)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

_Note: I promised myself to keep all the chapters in Mikan's POV, but I want you guys to see what's inside Natsume's mind right at this moment, so I just had to include it. T_T HAHA. So that changed my mind and I might include his POVs now. Heehee._

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

He momentarily stiffened and I looked away. Now he must think I'm a creep for staring at him and for standing outside the boys' bathroom.

Seriously, Mikan? It'd be once in a bluemoon to see a guy as handsome as him and you looked like a complete idiot to stare him down. You are stupid, Mikan. A _stupid_ stupid.

"Um, excuse me." I awkwardly asked. "Have you seen a creepy geek inside the restroom?"

"Huh?" He raised his brow at me. He looked quite pissed. "Uh, no." And he also looked a bit lost at the moment. His eyes were unfocused, quite panicky if you asked me. I wonder if he's a supermodel and he's hiding in here. Maybe that was why he got freaked out when he saw me? Maybe.

"Oh, sorry." I just murmured and he dashed away, leaving me behind.

_Now what? _I wasn't in the mood to go home and study right at this moment after seeing someone so... so... godly! And I don't care about Hyuuga anymore if he flushed his face down the toilet bowl.

I looked down on my feet, trying to think of what to do next when something caught my eye.

Knowing what to do next, I followed him.

* * *

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

_Shit._

Just... _Shit._

What the hell was she doing there? I was running late for work and it was a pain trying to redo my hair and get out the stupid black contacts and glasses and change clothes.

How on earth...?

_And she thinks I'm a creepy geek, huh? _I felt a wave of anger rising on my chest.

I walked faster and faster trying to avoid people's gaze and bumping into them accidentally, making my way to the place I work.

I was nearly panting when I was at the back door of my workplace. I grabbed my key hastily and slipped it into the keyhole, opening it with a twist. Once I got inside I was greeted by our manager, Tono. "You're late."

"I do apologize." I smirked a little. "Some accidents happen."

"Like?"

"Like bumping into someone you hoped didn't recognize you?"

He chuckled, amused. "I certainly don't know why you have to keep low, Natsume. You know you're handsome and popular as hell, we could make a fortune when girls flock into this place when they know it was you and..."

I cut him off. "Shut up. I'm not going to be used for your plans with this shitplace. We have more than enough customers."

"I'm just saying." He shrugged before leaving me alone.

I dashed to our lockers and changed clothes again – this time, our uniform. It was fancy and how I hated wearing this.

"Yo, Natsume." The shadow freak greeted me. He's creepy like that. Just like a shadow. He walks in and you wouldn't notice his presence at all.

I nodded in return.

"How's school?" Tsubasa initiated a conversation.

"Terrible." I turned around to let him see me rolling my eyes while buttoning my shirt.

"How terrible?" He grinned and sat at one of the benches, taking a sip at his _coca-cola_ in can.

"I was assigned to tutor this irritating girl."

"Natsume," the door opened and Tono called to me. "Someone's asking for you, come out."

I held back a groan and just gave him a sharp nod. "Be there in a sec."

"Whoo, early customer is early. We just opened for five minutes." Tsubasa remarked while patting my shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me, freak." I muttered, eyeing him.

He just smirked. "Come on, let's get out of this stinky staff room. Don't be such a baby and have fun with work."

"Yeah right." I sarcastically shot back.

He led the way to the front, to the tables. There was a girl, sitting with her back towards us. The light at our workplace is quite dim, I couldn't recognize her. I don't care, anyway. It's not like this is the first time someone particularly asked for me.

Tsubasa let me go ahead of him since the girl was asking for me. I stopped at the table in front of her and my jaw almost dropped.

"You..."

"Oi, Neko." Tsubasa called me by my alias. "That's not a way to greet a lady."

"Tsubasa?!" She called, her eyes surprised and gleeful.

"M-Mikan?!" Tsubasa was as shocked as she was, but he was a bit embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? If you were working in such a filthy place.

She immediately jumped out of her seat and smashed the freak in a big hug. "Oi, Mikan." He mumbled and patted her head.

"I missed you!" She punched him on the shoulder when she let go. "Where are you studying now?"

"Now now, let's sit." He motioned for the chairs and she sunk back into her seat willingly, patting the chair beside her. Tsubasa merely obliged. I sat in front of them.

Awkward.

"I study at Cloud High." He smiled and tousled her hair. "You've grown a lot ever since I last saw you."

She pouted. "The last time you saw me was when I was in elementary!" Then she sneaked a glance at me before turning to Tsubasa again. "You're working?"

"Yeah," He muttered. "Oh, don't just say my name out loud. My name here is Ren."

"Nice." She commented and grinned. "What is this place, anyway?"

Tsubasa looked at me. I glowered at him. _You wouldn't dare tell._

"You went inside even though you don't know what this is?" Tsubasa snickered. "That is so you, Mikan." He let out a laugh. "But that's dangerous. You shouldn't do that."

"But I have to give him something."

Give me something?

"Oh a gift." Tsubasa looked at me sneakily. I continued to glare at him. Bastard.

"No, no, no." She blushed and looked down.

"That's okay, Mikan." Shadow freak tapped her shoulder lightly. "That's common to this place, anyway. This..." He stared blankly at me.

_Go to hell, Tsubasa Andou._

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Soooo... Who could first guess where Natsume works gets a virtual cookie! :3**

**HAHAHA. I just have to end it there. And what do you think Mikan will give Natsume? HAHAHAHAHA. OMG I'm laughing now even though I haven't written it yet. XD Oh, yes. I updated early! Yaay! :))**

**So don't forget to leave a review, please? Thanks so much! I love you guys. :))**

_**~LunarChan**_** (01-06-13; 4:50PM GMT+8)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**And the first one to guess correctly where Natsume works is lisaOpine, so here's your virtual cookie *gives virtual jar of chocolate chip cookies* XD and this chapter is for you. :)**

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

"...is..."

"What is it you're going to give me?" I immediately spoke, cutting the freak mid-sentence. He let his eyes roll at me. I know he wouldn't say anything about me, but it's just normal to take necessary precautions.

"Oh, right." She murmured while her face turned scarlet. She reached for her school bag and took a small plastic out of it. She bit her lower lip before facing me and looking down again. She was hesitating whether to give it to me or not.

She weakly handed it to me and I took it quickly. What's the matter with her? This is the very first time I've seen her quite... vulnerable.

I gave her a puzzled look before peeking in on the small, white plastic. What I saw made me freeze to the spot.

_What...?!_

"What is it?" Shadow freak pried and leapt to the empty chair beside me. He almost choked. "Mikan... You... You're giving him a..."

_Don't you dare say it out loud._

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

_Oh my God, this is so embarrassing! I knew it. I knew it. I knew it! I shouldn't have given it to him!_

"You're giving him..." Tsubasa looked at me with wide eyes. I almost sank deeper into my seat. "A strawberry flavoured..."

_Don't say it! _My hands hovered over my face automatically. God, please let me sink into the floorboards!

Before he could say anything, the handsome guy slapped his head. "Shut up, freak."

"Oi, that hurt you bastard." Tsubasa growled. "Respect your senpai."

"But you didn't respect my privacy, you... moron."

"But... Mikan...?"

I peeked through my fingers. "Yes?"

"W-Why are you giving him...? Are you...? And him...?" He looked at me, and then at the guy, and then at me again. His eyes were dull.

"What?! No!" I exasperated and sighed. I have never felt so humiliated in my whole life. "Of course not!"

They both gave me a quizzical look. "I saw him earlier on a café. I was waiting for someone and, err… When he walked away, he left it on the floor. Well, I... thought he was some model and that leaving it behind would get him a bad impression and... Oh, God. I can't explain this anymore! Just take it, it's yours!" I stared down on my hands.

"This isn't mine." His voice was silky smooth. "I wouldn't..."

"Oh," I don't know if I would feel relieved or not, but I could feel the blush still creeping up on my cheeks.

_Dang. And now I looked like a total bimbo. You are so genius, Mikan Sakura._

"Ren," A long-haired guy called. Tsubasa looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's asking for you."

"Sheesh." He muttered before standing up. "See you soon, Mikan." He patted my shoulder and gave me a quick hug. "But I hope the next time I see you is not inside the confines of this Host Club." With that, he strolled to the other side and sat beside one girl.

_Host Club._

"A Host Club?"

"Yeah," The guy in front of me dumped the embarrassing plastic into the bin that was on the corner on the back of his seat. "We get paid to talk to girls and give them drinks, let them vent out all their problems, give them the attention they need." Malice was dripping from his tone; I couldn't help but choke on it.

"Then why are you working here? You could just work anywhere."

"Listen, little girl." My eyes twitched. "It doesn't work that way. Because I'm not rich."

"You don't need to bribe them money to get a job." I reasoned, a frown embedded on my face.

"You just don't get it, do you?" A sigh escaped his lips as he slumped back on his chair. He let his left hand roam freely through his locks. It looked so damn good. "The salary isn't as good as what I get in here. I tried. I had two jobs before. Two jobs at the same time."

"Oh," He's right. I don't understand a thing about his entire situation. Because I have never been out of money. My Dad and my Mom had good and steady jobs. And I'm the only daughter.

"By talking to me, I can actually charge you for this."

"Hey!" I protested. "That's unfair. I came here to bring you something I thought you dropped."

"I know, that's why I'm not charging you for anything." He let his right elbow rest on the table and cupped his chin. He looked so handsome I could feel my hands itch to grab my phone and take a snapshot. "Just go home. It's getting dark already."

I glimpsed at the window beside me. Right, it's getting dark. "Oh shizz, I had to review for exams!"

"Go home, little girl." He orderedme and I got irritated by it.

"I'm not a little girl!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Calm down." He grunted.

"My name is not little girl." I argued, getting out of my seat and steadying my bag on my shoulder. "I'm Mikan." I waited for him expectantly.

"I don't tell people my name." He murmured. Right. Being in this business, they must hide their names. I don't know why, but I felt a tug on my heart. I felt quite sorry for them who couldn't use their true names out in the open.

"Your nickname?" I smiled at him.

"My alias here is Neko." He shrugged and stood up, too.

He walked me towards the front entrance of the club. When I was out, the neon signs were already flickering, highlighting the name of this Host Club: _Paradise._

"One last thing."

"What?" His face fell a little. He must think I'm a bother, but I wouldn't let this chance slip by.

"Could I take a picture of you?" I asked. For the first time in my life, I tried to flirt. I slightly angled my lips into a pout and did my best to make this cute-puppy face that he couldn't resist.

And what did he do next?

"No." He casually said and shut the door.

I couldn't help but think...

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**What do you think is Mikan's reflection about him now? Bwahaha. :D**

**I was hesitating about that thing that he dropped. XD But... HAHAHA. That's what came on my mind when I was thinking about the plot of this whole story. :))**

**And thank you for the reviews, everyone. I feel so loved. :)) Do not forget to leave me another review! :)) As long as I don't have work (which will las two weeks only, I think. OTL), I will update every two days as much as I can. :))**

_**~LunarChan**_** (01-08-13; 4:49PM GMT +8)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

_Note: So some people got what Mikan gave Natsume. ;) Clever. HAHA. -_-_

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

_He's so cool!_

"Stop daydreaming about some movie stars and solve your problems." The Hyuuga boy commanded me.

"I'm not daydreaming about a movie star!" I hmped and looked back at the example chemical formulas he told me to balance. This is our last day of tutoring lessons and the preliminary exams are next week!

_!_

That thought alarmed me.

"You can't daydream about your boyfriend."

If I was eating, I'd be choking right now. "And why not?" I raised my brow and tried to look intimidating.

"Because it's so obvious you don't have one." His mouth was pressed into a thin line, the edge curving upwards. The bastard! And he said that matter-of-factly tone! Oh, the nerve!

"Hah, speak for yourself." I stuck my tongue out at him. "At least the guy who I'm thinking about is so much cooler than you! A thousand times cooler than you!" Unknowingly, I was pointing my finger at him.

"And why is that?" He looked like he was enjoying this. I was insulting you, moron! How on earth are you enjoying this?!

"Because he shut the door on me when I asked him if I could take his picture."

"He's cool because of that?" He supressed a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Read between the lines, jerk. It's because he's handsome but he's not bragging about it."

He looked stupefied by that. I just grinned at him and returned to solving the equations.

**-xXxXx-**

"You gave him a strawberry flavoured WHAT?!" Sumire exclaimed and grabbed both of my shoulders.

"O-oi, it hurts." I cringed from her touch.

"You met a totally handsome guy and you gave him a condom?!" Sumire frustratingly declaimed with a groan before letting me go. "You are so screwed, Mikan Sakura."

"I know." I grunted. "He must think I'm a freak."

"Yes, yes he does!" She nodded at me and slumped on her bed.

We were at Sumire's house for an overnight study session and I told them what happened the day I met Neko.

"I thought it was his!" I argued back.

"But Mikan, that thing is cheap! If he lost it, he can buy one again anytime." Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Mikan-chan just wanted a reason to talk to him." Nonoko grinned at me. Eek, she knows me well.

"He must think you're a stalker." Hotaru commented while sipping on her green tea.

"And you gave him that thing," Anna said, horrified.

"He must think you're like some bitches out there looking for a hook-up." Sumire deduced and everyone flinched at her tone.

"Language, Permy." I slapped her arm and she hissed at me.

"There's only one way to find out what he thinks of you." Sumire chirped, her eyes beaming with excitement.

_I don't think I like where this is heading._

"Go back there and ask for him." I stared at Sumire, unable to take it all in. "He's a host, right? Go on! Have lunch or just a few drinks with him."

"You know I don't like drinking."

"Yes, because the last time..." Nonoko's voice trailed off, and we all stared at her.

We all stared at her. It was the first time I got drunk and I swore that I will never get drunk again. And when someone gets drunk, it never ends well.

"Well, just go." Sumire clapped her hands. "He might be your one and only."

"Oh, please." I muttered, sitting beside Hotaru and taking my Math book.

* * *

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

"_Read between the lines, jerk. It's because he's handsome but he's not bragging about it."_

I found myself still thinking about what she said about me. Why was I thinking about it anyway? It's just a random comment by an air-headed girl.

"Ne, Neko-kun." The girl beside me cooed. "You seem out of it today."

"Aah, sorry." I smiled widely. "We have exams tomorrow."

"Oh, do your best!" The strawberry-blonde girl grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back as I remember strawberries.

Sometimes, I don't know what to think of her. One moment, she's nice and being too friendly. The next, she's acting too pissed off to care. It's like she's PMSing everytime she comes my way at school. Or was she only like that to me?

This is stupid. There isn't any reason for me to think about her at all.

"Oi, Neko." Shadow freak called at me once I got my break.

"Hn?" I opened the first top button on my polo shirt.

"How's Mikan?" He asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Why are you asking me?"

"She's your classmate."

"I don't know." I shrugged and reached for my soda. "It's not like I talk to anyone at school."

"Yeah, right. Just because of one girl, you got all these walls around you telling people to get the shit out." He sarcastically remarked.

"Shut the hell up."

"Move on, Hyuuga."

"I have moved on, bastard." I snarled angrily. If only I could throw this soda at him right now...

"If you say so." His eyes rolled dramatically at me before going back to the bar.

Stupid shadow freak. Speaking as if he knows everything. People should just mind their own business.

It's not like I wished for this to happen. It just fucking happened!

My heart tugged something I've forgotten for quite some time ago now.

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

Exams were over but the results weren't posted yet. But at least, it was a thorn out of my chest. I just hope I passed my Chemistry and Geometry exams!

I exhaled audibly as my feet strolled to where I was going: _Paradise._

I have no idea what to say or why I was heading there. All I know is that I wanted to see his face. And maybe... Talk about some random stuffs. Wow, I sounded like a fangirl.

I took a deep breath when I opened the door and see several tables were occupied already. Paradise opens late. Around 6 in the evening.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A guy with black, long shiny hair greeted me with a winner smile.

"Umm... I'm looking for..." I blushed. "Neko."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for all the support regarding my fanfiction! :)) Do leave a review. ;) I love reading them all. And I like to know what you think about everything that's happened, as well. It will improve my writing skills. ;D**

**Arigatou!**

_**~LunarChan**_** (01-10-13; 06:25PM GMT+8)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

"To table four, Neko."

"Yeah," I replied to our bar manager as I trudged towards table four. I was itching for this day to end so I could rest.

I thought my eyes were deceiving me as I saw that familiar brown, wavy hair.

_Not again._

"You..." I murmured quite disgraceful at her.

"Is that how you always greet someone?" She genuinely smiled and took the menu on both of her hands. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and denim pants with a converse. At least she wasn't dressed up like those stupid girls.

I sat across from her at the table and rested my head on my chin. "My fee here is quite expensive, you know."

"I know. I just..." She bit her lip and continued scanning the menu.

"Are you going to give me another packet of condom?"

"WHAT?!" Her face turned to red and hid her face with the menu. "Of course not!"

"What flavour will it be this time? Orange? Banana?" I teased, making her glare at me. Her glare was more like a viscous stare.

"I told you I'm not going to give you that!" She cleared her throat, trying to be cool. "Can I please have..."

"Don't tell that to me." I raised my left arm and snapped my fingers. One of our waiters came with a ready notepad and pen.

"Oh, right." She looked back at the menu on her hands. "Can I please have a strawberry milkshake and a hot chocolate brownie?" She turned to me. "What would you like?"

"Just a glass of water."

The waiter disappeared on our sight as soon as he got the order.

"Are you always like this to your customers?"

"What do you mean like this?"

"Always looking so bored." She glumly pointed out with a small pout on her face.

I leaned back on my chair. "Not really. It depends on who I'm dealing with." I shrugged and run a hand through my hair which was still sticky due to the hair gel. I need to stop putting gel on my hair or it will become hard like a gum. But I couldn't go to school without hair gel. This is so stupid.

"So what do you really do in host clubs?"

"Talk. Entertain the guest. Nothing much exciting." Our orders were brought to us.

"You're sure you don't want to eat anything?" She asked me again.

"No, thank you." I shook my head. "The last customer treated me to a cake. My mouth feels like it's a melting chocolate."

She giggled and held her spoon. She scooped a bit of the chocolate brownie before carefully putting it on her mouth. "Hot!"

"That's why it's hot chocolate brownie, duh." I supressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Why are you really here?"

"Um... Can I get... Um..."

"No, I don't give my number."

"No, not yours!" She mumbled with a blush and swallowed the brownie on her mouth. "Tsuba – I mean, Ren's number."

"Oh." I grinned smugly. I thought she'd be asking for mine. Or was that just an excuse for me not to think she's a fangirl? "Can't give it to you right now. I'll give you his card later."

"Why not right now?" She asked stubbornly.

"Can't. If they see me get my phone right now, they'd think I'm exchanging numbers with you. Girls would pester me about it."

_Besides, you already have my other number. _I keep two phones. One for work, one for myself.

This will be one long night.

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

"I'm home." I announced while trying to get out of my rubber shoes.

"Welcome home, honey." I heard Mom's voice reverberate through the kitchen. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes, but I'm still hungry." I giggled as I slipped my foot on my slippers, put down my purse and headed straight to the kitchen. I hugged my Mom tight. She smelled of cinnamon.

She chuckled a little. "Come on, sit down now and we're going to eat." She set the bowl of rice on the table and proceeded to set the table.

I sat obediently. "Dad?"

"Still on his business trip on France. He said he'll be back next two weeks." She explained and plopped on the seat across mine.

"Ooh, lucky Daddy gets to see the Eiffel Tower!" I pouted, making Mom smile.

Yuka Sakura. She's my Mom. Her hair's brown like mine – but straight. Her eyes are a pair of chocolate brown irises. They're pretty! Mom's a calm and collected person. She works as a logo designer for several companies. She gets paid very well if her logos are extremely unique. I admire her for thinking of new designs for every product! She's a genius!

"You've been going home pretty late these days, Mikan."

I almost spit out the tomato soup. "Uhh, yeah. Girl stuffs, you know. With Hotaru."

"Aah, I see." She answered complacently. "Really."

"Really really." I looked down on my food. Oh my, my Mom's all interested in this going-home-late-because-she-thinks-I-have-a-boyfriend.

She laughed her merry cheerful laugh and I smiled widely back at her.

"It's okay, Mikan." She reached for me to pinch my cheek. "I trust you. And when you want me to know, I know you're just going to tell me."

"I would! Except that there's nothing to tell you right now." I spat out and chuckled.

"Oh, right." Her voice turned all motherly now. "We have an appointment next month."

My heart sank as she said those words, but I know they want what's best for me. This would make me a better _me_. "Yes, I'll remember that." I nodded as we both get back to eating and talk about random stuffs about school and her work.

**-xXxXx-**

"Sakura!" Wakako called.

"Yes?"

"Misaki-sensei has asked for your attention on the faculty office."

I gulped and slowly nodded.

"What does he want now?" It was Sumire who reacted first. "I'd like not to think if he's turning to a pedo now."

"Ew, that's gross!" I scowled and swatted her arm.

"Maybe it's because you got a good mark on your Chemistry exam!" Anna gleefully exclaimed.

"Right." Hotaru said stiffly and opened a jar of crab brains. I don't get it how she likes those foods. "That would be impossible."

"Anyway, I gotta go." I waved at them.

"Good luck, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko's voice reached me as walk through the hallways.

_Yes, I need luck so much._

It was quiet on the faculty office, but I knocked softly. When I slid the door open, I already recognized the person standing next to Misaki-sensei's table.

His black shiny hair that was styled in its place still stood out. He pushed up his black-framed glasses on his nose and looked intently at me. What had I done wrong this time?

_I feel some sort of déjà vu. And this isn't good._

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm changing the story's genre to Romance/DRAMA because I realized it'll be more of a dramatic story. And I had thought of another way to add spice to it. HAHAHAHA. OMG, I want to write it now, but it will be a long waaaay to go. :))**

**Unlike most of my stories that stil ldoesn't have their endings, this one is already done on my head. But I still need to type it nice and slow. ;)**

**Leave a review, please. :))**

**And you got a glimpse of Mikan's family. :D Next will be Natsume's! (Still don't know what chapter will I feature it, though. XD) What family do you think he has? :D**

_**~LunarChan**_** (01-12-12; 06:05PM GMT+8)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

"You passed, Sakura." My eyes instantly lit up like I was given Howalons after a perspiring activity. "But..."

And the gleeful moment was blown away like dust.

"Your score is 38 out of seventy items." Misaki-sensei showed me my exam. "It is an improvement, but with Hyuuga tutoring you, I expected a bit higher mark."

I glanced sideways and caught the Hyuuga boy with a scowl on his face. "I'm sorry, sensei."

"You don't have to apologize." Misaki-sensei semi-smiled. "But Hyuuga," He turned to look at Hyuuga. "Is it possible for you to still continue tutoring her? I know I'm asking much, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. And you could just do it every weekends."

"Thank you, sensei." I was the one to speak first. "As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't want to be a burden to him. I will study hard, sensei."

"I accept it, sensei."

With wide eyes, my neck almost broke when I turned to look at him.

"That's nice, Hyuuga." Misaki-sensei nodded.

He nodded back and walked ahead of me. I followed behind me. Once we were out of the faculty office's hearing range, I blurted out. "What is wrong with you?"

"I will tutor you." He stopped on his tracks and faced me. "With several conditions, of course."

"I knew it!" I should be pissed off, but I wasn't. I found myself laughing.

"I need a little cash." He casually explained, eyeing me when I laughed. "The usual hourly rate for tutoring is ¥100plus, but since we're both students, I'll give it to you as ¥75 per day. How many days in a week?"

Money was never a problem to me. "Fine." I wanted to help him out with this one since he tutored me the last time without complaint. Aside from the occasional teasing, he didn't get into my nerves and I didn't get into his. Maybe because I know how him now. Even though he is a creepy geek. "How about two times a week?"

"Okay." He nodded and went on ahead.

Natsume Hyuuga isn't the type of person to be friendly with someone. He doesn't like to talk and he thinks I'm annoying. That. I can pretty much conclude eversince I talked to him. I don't know why, but I sort of feel like I should break his poker face and let him reveal his true personality. It seems like there is something that's holding him back.

I dialled Tsubasa-senpai's number.

"_Hello?" _He answered on the fifth ring.

"Tsubasa-senpai! This is Mikan!"

"_Oi, I'm on my class right now. Why did you call?"_

Oops. I also should be heading back to my classroom now. "Is Neko there tonight?"

"_Shit, Mikan. Don't tell me you're going to become a regular customer now?"_

I chuckled. "Just tell me, please." I begged.

"_I don't know his schedule. Our schedule changes every week. Anyways, see you next time." _After that, he hang up on me.

* * *

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

_Hey, sorry. I can't come right now, I have to go somewhere else. Could we do the tutor session tomorrow?_

The brat. She could've told me at least after the bell rang. Now, I wasted ten minutes of my life waiting for her at the library.

I replied back.

_Yeah, sure._

After two minutes, she replied.

_Hey, I'm seeing Neko tonight! :P I'm going there whether you like it or not._

He's going to the club to see me?

_Oh, sorry. Wrong send. -_-_

It didn't take a genius to figure out that that message was supposed to be for the Shadow freak. She ditched me, just to see _me_. That thought almost had me laughing. Ridiculous.

_Unfortunately for her..._

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

"Eeh, it's his day off?" A pout grazed on my lips and I heaved a sigh. "How about Ren?"

"Yeah, he's here. Though he still got a customer. Would you like to wait for five minutes or choose another?" He smiled apologetically.

"I'll wait. Thanks." I smiled as he led me to an empty table for two.

I wore my cute blue skirt that reached my knees and my black v-neck fitted shirt with my silver necklace with a cross pendant. I could be a real girl sometimes. I asked the girls if they want to come with me but they refused. Hotaru told me, "I don't want to go. They might think I'm friends with a girl who randomly gives out condoms." Geez, that Hotaru! Sumire had some other plans with her cousins. Anna and Nonoko will be out shopping with their Moms.

"Yo," Tsubasa greeted as he sat in front of me. He played with my hair, earning a smack from me. He grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. "Seriously, Mikan?"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Do you have the _hots_ for Neko?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?" He asked straightforward. A blush crept up on my face. "You don't know him yet, Mikan."

"Why? Is he a player?" I suddenly asked.

"No." He laughed. "Oh wait. My manners! Do you want anything to eat? You can just order. Not my treat, though." He winked at me. "I'll treat you next time on a different place."

I smiled knowingly. "Of course, but no. I'm not hungry. My Mom wanted me to eat lots of her cooked dinner."

"He's not a player, Mikan." He rested his back on his chair, looking uninterested. "But he's not someone who openly talks to a woman as well. He's hard to figure out, Mikan. One moment, he's fine. The next, he's not."

"Seems like a person I know." I snorted, images of Hyuuga filled my mind.

"It's not going to be easy with him 'cause he got those fucked-up walls around him telling all of the people to stop getting close to him. I haven't seen him smile a real smile since then." Tsubasa-senpai stared at me. "It all started a year ago."

"What happened?" I immediately asked, curious as to what happened.

"He was an easy-going guy, one whom you will admire because of his principles in life. But you know, shit happens." He shrugged.

I leaned a bit nearer to him across the table. "What really happened?"

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello. Work will start again in a few more days, so honestly speaking, I won't update every two days for the next few months. :(( I do apologize.**

**I hope you had fun reading. :)) Leave me a review, please. :))**

**I was thinking of changing my penname, but the penname I want is already taken: Heart Of Steel**

**So if you see the next update with a different name, that's still me. ;) [Probably]**

_**~ LunarChan**_** (01-14-13; 9:54PM GMT+8)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

"Onii-chaaaan!" Aoi ran to me as soon as I entered the front door. Her little arms embraced me and she snuggled on my stomach. I chuckled and patted her head.

"I'm home." I told her, the same as always every time I go home and she's waiting for me.

"Welcome home, onii-chan." Her smile was so wide I was afraid her face might split in half. I pinched her cheeks and she pouted. "Onii-chan, I hate seeing you with your hair like that and with your glasses on! You don't look cool! I want the 'cool' look as always!"

I grinned at her and removed my school shoes. "Onii-chan will be back to his cool self once I get dressed." I placed my shoes on the shoe cabinet and headed straight to the living room. As usual, Aoi's colors, toys, and other materials to keep her entertained are scattered everywhere. I heaved a sigh. "Have you eaten your lunch?"

"Yes," She eagerly replied. "The pickled egg was yummy, 'nii-chan!" She went back to sit on the floor and flipped on the channels.

"Good." I put down my bag beside the sliding door. "Do you have any homework?"

"Done it." She proudly yelled with a thumbs-up sign. "But you can check it later if it's correct, 'nii-chan."

"No need to. I trust you."

"But I want you to!" She argued and rolled onto her back on the floor with that pout and teary-eyed pup's face.

I rolled my eyes at her before flashing a smile. "Okay then. Onii-chan will just go and change."

Her face lit up and with a nod, she rolled again onto her stomach and watched Mr. Bean, The Animated Series. Geez, the only person that can put up that face and make me do whatever-it-is-that-they-want-me-to-do-without-conditions is Aoi.

Aoi Hyuuga. My younger sister. Her hair's black and she looks like me, almost a carbon copy. Except that her lips are more girly than mine, of course, she's a girl. Even her eyes are also a deep shade of ruby.

I removed my display glasses and headed on to my room to change, loosening my tie while ascending the stairs.

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

"Eeh," Tsubasa-senpai hesitated and snorted. His eyes were focused on the ceiling of the club. "It's not up to me to say about anything that happened last year."

"You're being stingy, senpai." I whined.

"Nah," He cleared his throat. "Isn't it bad to talk behind people's backs? Besides, I can't tell you anything because I don't know what actually happened. All I know is that he got himself into some serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Fights." He shrugged. "I saw him one time with a black eye."

I cringed, imagining his mesmerizing face stained with a bruise. "Did you find out why?"

"All the troubles because of a girl." He explained. "That's why, Mikan. He's not the type of person to open up his heart to anyone, especially to a customer like you! He's our _Prince_ here, Mikan. Almost half of our regular customers come here to see him. He doesn't date any of those girls."

So I'm guessing that this girl is special to her. Why would you fight for someone if that someone means nothing to you? It must've been painful.

"Are they still together?" I almost gasped.

"Nope." He shook his head. "They broke up after all the commotion."

It was a relief to know. But... Now that must truly hurt! You fought battles and in the end, you separated? What in the world...?!

I didn't speak about the subject anymore, feeling sorry about what had happened. Tsubasa-senpai got the hint and asked me about school instead.

**-xXxXx-**

"Mikan, are you serious about this Neko guy?!" Permy eyed me during lunch. We were just inside the confines of our classroom because Serina-sensei dismissed us a bit later and the cafeteria was already full.

"It's just a crush, Permy!" I blushed and ate my lunch that Mom had packed for me. Riceballs and omelette!

"Mikan-chan, hosts are... dangerous." Nonoko reluctantly said. "They are sometimes after your money."

"And after they gain advantage of you... They will leave you behind." Anna seconded Nonoko.

"An idiot will always be an idiot." Hotaru remarked while reading her History book. Oh crap! We have a test later for that subject! I grimaced as I realize that fact and helped myself finish my food.

**-xXxXx-**

Right. An idiot will always be an idiot. Hotaru told me that yesterday, but I couldn't help it. I came here, anyway. The cold breeze blew and I shivered. I glanced at my wristwatch. 10PM and he was still nowhere in sight. So he's working late shift tonight, I assumed.

Paradise opens at 6PM and closes around 2AM on weekends. I gazed up at the sky to see the moon shining with a few stars. A lonely night sky.

After a few minutes more, I saw him walking towards the back entrance of Paradise, so I jogged beside the door and he looked surprised to see me.

"Hi." I breathlessly said. "I... uh..."

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked. I couldn't decipher his tone. It was like he was mad or annoyed – or maybe a combination of both.

"Uh... Yeah." I nodded sheepishly and looked at him.

His eyes were intense and sharp. "Get lost." He get past me to open the door with his key. "This isn't your place, little girl. Go home."

"I came here," I huffed, quite angry at his actions. "As a regular customer. And you are telling me to get lost?! Is this how you treat your customer? And here I thought you're nice and cool!"

"If you are a regular customer, why the hell are you waiting at the back entrance? Are you some kind of a sick stalker?" He snapped back, brows furrowed together. "I've dealt with so many girls like you before. I know you feel something towards me, but this is work and I don't mix work with my own leisure."

"Excuse me! I'm not a stalker!" I shot back, glowering at him.

"Then just get lost, freak! I just can't take looking at ugly, pathetic girls like you who are desperately trying to make a move on me!"

I felt the tears shamelessly streamed down my face as my hand acted on its own – I slapped him. "Sorry for being ugly!" I yelled and ran away.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yaay! Aoi's just so cute, I couldn't resist. :3**

**Thank you for all your reviews. It really gets me hyped up to type out the next chapter. ;) The next update is undecided because work starts on 19th of January and I seriously have to get my ass there on my apartment. Sadly, I still haven't bought a laptop of my own and a stable broadband. Poor me. XD I just started working September last year, anyway. My Mom told me my Uncle is planning to buy me a netbook. I told them I'll just buy myself one, even though I wanted them to give me as well. HAHAHA. Because I can save money. *^* Aah, rants. XD (I live separately when I go to work because it's hard to take a bus. The bus times are freaking me out because it comes every hour or so, unlike in the Philippines that a bus comes ever minute. So if I'm not going to be late, I will be too early at work. T_T) Life is so unfair. Just when we got wi-fi at our house, I have to go. HAHAHA. T_T Drama much.**

**Anyways, all reviews are welcome and appreciated. ;)**

**So, what do you think of Neko now? Are you angry at him, too?! Do you want to choke him to death?! XD What do you think will he do next? And what will Mikan do next? :D Ohoho. Evil plans. XD**

_**~LunarChan**_** (01-18-13; 04:06AM GMT+8)**

**P.S.: Yes, my sleeping times are messed up. I sleep around 7 in the morning and wake up at 3PM. T_T Aah, I'll have trouble once I go back to work.**

**P.P.S.: About me changing my penname, which do you think is cooler? "Ice-cold Heart" of "Heartless Soul" ? :)) Teehee. What's with me and the hearts?! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

_Note: I CHANGED MY PENNAME. ;)_

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

My vision was blurred from the tears falling rapidly on my face. I used the sleeves of my jacket to wipe it, but it would soon be replaced by fresh new ones.

I sobbed and stopped running when my legs quivered. I walked slowly, trying to calm myself down. My Mom would worry about me if she sees me in this state. But still... I couldn't stop tearing up.

_You are an idiot, Mikan. _I scolded myself mentally, hoping it would stop the tears from coming.

What was I doing back there? He's right. I shouldn't have waited for him in the first place. I should've just shoved myself inside the club like a normal customer would.

Who was I trying to fool? I was trying to prove to myself that he's different! That he's not like all the other hosts out there.

Did I really think that if I confessed that I like him, he'd gladly return the feelings back?

Then he was right. I am freaking desperate!

I sniffed, my nose getting moist from all my crying.

_But still...! _The words that he stated were just below the belt and out of line! So was I wrong again? About him not being a jerk?

I was so focused on my thoughts that I bumped into something hard and soft. Hard because the person I collided with, is toned and masculine. Soft because he's a human being.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized immediately, wiping away the tears from my eyes to look at him in the eye and let him know I am sincere in apologizing. All the sobs were forced back into my throat and I felt fear rushing all throughout my veins.

There were three guys in front of me. The look they were giving me was the one that says 'Don't-piss-me-off-you-bitch'. The one I bumped into with looked like he swallowed half a barbell and the guys beside him were quite normal – if thug-looking people are considered normal, that is. I gulped back my bile.

_What to do?_

"Hey babe, you should look where you're going." The man who engulfed a barbell spoke up and his voice was silky scary.

"I am so sorry." I apologized quickly and turned my heel on them but he gripped my elbow. My breath came out as shallow gasps now. "I have to go." I kept my voice smooth.

"Naw, why don't you join us? We're going on a karaoke bar tonight."

"No, I have to meet someone." I tried to break free of the grip, and I succeeded.

I heard a splash behind me. I looked back, terrified.

_No._

"Now look what you did, girlie." He growled, making my stomach queasy.

Had I done so many bad things in my life for me to get picked on like this? My hands were shaking as I handed him my hanky.

"No, I don't want your hanky panky."

"I-I'll pay for your drink." My mind was racing now. If I should run right now, where are the routes which would lead me home easily and where I could lose them on my tail.

"No, I don't want your money." He howled a laugh and the alcohol reeked madly around me. "Just come play with us for a bit, girlie."

"No." I whispered, willing my feet to run.

* * *

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

I sighed when she was out of my sight. She was turning into a fangirl and I wouldn't want to deal with her always stuck on my heels.

I was about to open the door when it swung open, almost hitting me in the face.

The Shadow Freak looked around the area. "Is Mikan here? I heard her..."

I don't know what to say back.

He sent me death glares. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She ran away." I screeched.

He tugged my polo shirt and clenched on it tightly, making me cringe slightly as he bent forward to me. "She wouldn't run away if you didn't do anything to upset her. What did you do you bastard?"

"It wasn't my fault she was such a creepy stalker to wait for me here. I just told her to get lost because I don't want her to turn into a fangirl. I have dealt enough of them."

"She's not a fucking fangirl!" He snarled at me. "How dare you say mean things to her?! She's probably sulking somewhere now at this hour of the night! Are you fucking retarded, huh, Natsume?! I don't care if you fall for her—" That made me stare back at him and mash my brows together. "—but just because you got hurt once doesn't mean you also have to let others experience the pain you went through!"

"I didn't do that for me!" I snapped back. "I did that for her! She might think she likes me, but she doesn't know the real me. And I'm not the person for her!"

"Like I give a fuck on what you think right now. Go find her and ask her to call me. If not, don't ever bother setting your foot here again." He let go of me. "I will tell Tono you will be late. Get going now, moron. If anything happens to her, I'm going to kill you." Before going back inside, he faced me again. "Besides, you never showed her the real you." With that, he slammed the door shut. I heard him turn the lock.

With no other choice, I turned around and followed the way where she had gone.

_Please, let her be okay. _I hoped as I ran. Where the hell did she turn? Following my instincts, I paced to the left and followed the street.

I know I was wrong on saying all those things, but I just had to say it. I don't want her thinking we can be close friends and all that. I don't want her believing I'm someone who she thought I was. I'm not the prince her figment mind created.

_Shit. I don't want Andou on my nerves. Where the hell are you, little girl?_

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

"Please, I need to go see someone right now." I kept on giving all my effort to snatch my arm from him, but he's just someone I'm no match with.

"We will let you go home, girl. Promise." The guy on the left broke out into a grin. "If you want we will call a cab for you... Let's just have fun first on the karaoke tonight."

"I said NO!" I yelped, while struggling to get my arm back.

They exchanged glances and I readied my throat for my highest scream possible. My heart was thudding audibly on my chest, which terrified me more.

_God, please, I'd rather die right now._

They yanked me and were heading somewhere when the guy who was holding me suddenly staggered backwards. He was clutching his face with both of his hands. "Son of a bitch." A familiar voice angrily hissed beside me. I couldn't help but feel relieved and safe.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello there. Yosh, I changed my penname, FINALLY! :)) It has history. The one I was really close with, his penname before is princeofshuffle. So... :)) Yes, I just matched mine with his. I miss him terribly. He went off to somewhere, and now I lost contact with him. It's my fault anyway. I let our only thread of communication fade away. :((**

**Oh, and work is absolutely boring. Not much people. There are times we earn £4000.++ a day, but this weekend, we only earned about a thousand pound a day. :((**

**And, yesterday, I went to work without sleeping. AS IN WITHOUT A NAP AT ALL. I just couldn't sleep, and then I was RP-ing on one of the GA fanpage on facebook, it got really fun that I forgot about sleep. XD HAHAHA. And at work, I felt so miserably cold and sleepy, I almost fell asleep standing! Seriously. My head lolled back and if I didn't change footing, I would've fallen on the ground. HAHAHA. I am never going to work without sleep, promise! XD**

**Anyways, that's it. I hope you like my update. ;) NEKO TO THE RESCUEEEE~! :3 Please leave a review. ;) I might update again on Wednesday. Depending on my free time and mood. ;) If I get really hyped up with your reviews, I'd update faster than anticipated. ;)**

**Have a nice day. :)**

**~_Shuffle Princess_ (01-28-12 04:01AM GMT+8)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

The man had a bruise on his cheek. I assumed it was from when Neko's fist connected with his face earlier.

All the relief I had was gone now. I know they would end up fighting. Was that the only way to end this? I felt a lump on my throat as the guy in the middle stared daggers into Neko who stepped in front of me. I felt a huge knot on my stomach like I hadn't eaten for days.

I felt bad. After being thrown away, here he is, trying to... what? Save me? It didn't make any sense for him to do this.

"When I say run, run." He inclined his head towards me a little bit. "Go straight back to the club."

"No." I whispered back. I felt bad enough already. And leaving him behind wouldn't make me feel any better.

"I will follow you okay. I won't risk my life here." He hissed through his clenched teeth.

"What are you two bickering about there, huh?" The bastard's voice was hoarse, he groaned when he touched his cheek. "You are going to fucking pay for this."

"Well, no shit." He cursed, his tone was confident that it made me more uneasy. How could he stay calm when he's about to be ganged up on? "I didn't study karate for nothing."

Karate? He knows how to chop people? The knot on my stomach loosened a little bit with that news.

"We'll see about that." The alcohol-reeking guy crouched and tried to punch Neko. I closed my eyes, a shriek escaping my mouth as my hands covered my face.

I heard a grunt and fluttered my eyes open. I was surprised to see Neko holding the bad guy with his arm on his back. The man emitted another growl. "You fucking piece of shit."

That's when the two guys started to charge and I instinctively took a step back.

"RUN!" Neko yelled at me. I took two steps backwards towards the street that leads to Paradise. "RUN! I WILL CATCH UP!" He gave me a glare which made my feet move. I nodded.

"You better come back unscratched!" I yelled back and ran.

"Don't let her escape, damn you!" Their leader spat out at them and I knew I had to run fast.

"Shit." Neko cursed again. I heard their fight start, the knot on my stomach tightened. Someone hit someone and someone groaned. Someone get hit again, another groan. Oh, God!

_Do not get hurt, Neko. Please._

I don't have any time to look back, so I just pushed my legs to my limit. I heard someone catching up with me, and I gave it my all to speed up my pace. Someone held my hand and I gasped, eyes widening while turning to look at who it was. My heart launched a good speed like lightning just struck my entire body.

"Come on, run faster!" Neko yanked me forward; I almost slipped but caught my footing and did as told. "Shit. Fucking shitloads." Curses were his chant tonight. "Come on, little girl, run faster!"

That nickname again! "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" I yelled, forcing my thighs to bear the pain and just give out everything I've got.

"Just shut up and run!" He scolded me with a warning glower. I wasn't intimidated.

"Why don't you get back there and kick their asses?! I thought you were going to save me?! And that you know Karate!" For someone who bragged about knowing karate, Christ, he's making me want to curse as well!

"I'm not going to risk my life for you!" He screeched and tugged on my arm, leading me to another street.

"I thought we're running back to Paradise?!"

"Shortcut." He explained and as I looked into him beside me running, I felt guilt overcome me. "Hey, run faster or I'm going to leave you behind!"

"No way!" I uttered and matched his pace.

_This guy..._

* * *

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

"Ouch, you bastard." I hissed as Shadow freak pressed a cotton ball with betadine on my temple where I got hit by the douche's punch. Good thing I was hit here. Because if it landed somewhere on my face and I have to go to school on Monday with the bruise on the very same place, this girl might get suspicious. At the very least, I could hide it with my fringe.

Tono, the other bastard – good thing his bastardly self wasn't active – let me off tonight. He told me he couldn't let me on this job without my best condition in welcoming customers. I could pretty much guess that this Shadow freak also dealt with him.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Although you deserved it." With that, I glared sharply at him, making him roll his eyes at me.

"I-I'm so sorry." She muttered for the hundredth time. I should be angry with her, but with her apologizing with that such sorrow on her face, I couldn't bring myself to get mad.

"I already told you it's okay." I almost harshly replied. "You're getting annoying."

"Sorry." She murmured, wrinkling her nose. Then she turned to look at Tsubasa. "Senpai, sorry for all the trouble. I'm going home now."

"Aah, Neko will accompany you home." My mouth almost dropped to the floor. I immediately closed it.

"No no no. I'm fine." She shook her head with all her might. I don't know what was wrong with her. Acting all very close before, and now flinching at the sound of my name like I was a plague. "I can go home. I'm not a child anymore, I—"

Girls are so annoying.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa hushed her. "It's already this late, and look what happened to you! If I hadn't asked Na—"

_Shit._

"—Neko to come after you, what could have happened, huh?!" Annoying girl just cringed and frowned a little, thinking of the possibilities.

"O-okay, if he doesn't mind."

"You don't mind, do you?" Tsubasa eyed me meaningfully. That You're-screwed-when-you-say-no look.

"No, I don't." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, getting my bag and strolling towards the door. I looked back and she was just standing there awkwardly, deciding whether or not to go. She clearly had no choice. And neither do I. "Hey little girl. You coming or not?"

"Coming." She weakly responded before giving a small smile to the Shadow freak with a quick hug.

_This will be one long journey._

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delayed update. I was about to update on the said day (Wednesday) but my Mom hid the laptop. I was so annoyed that night. And the next morning, the power was out. When the power was back, it was almost time to go back to my apartment. -_-**

**HAHAHAHA, RANTS! OTL. But thanks for the feedbacks. I will update sometime next week. This Valentine yadda yadda is a busy week on work. -_-**

**Have a nice day ahead, loves! Don't forget my review. Thanks! x**

**~ Shuffle Princess (02-06-13; 02:36AM GMT+8)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asked, making my nerves jump and breaking my reverie.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded, startled.

_This is awkward._

I should be angry at him. But I couldn't find myself to be. After what I put him through. Why had I not listened to Tsubasa-senpai? Why did I trust my instincts? Why?

I'm like... A major moron.

I mean, Tsubasa-senpai already told me he doesn't date customers, and what did I do? I was trying to confess that I like him. Although there's nothing wrong with that. But... He's been hurt. He's been hurt by someone he – I'm just guessing – loved deeply before and that was why he closed his heart now. Especially from a customer. And Tsubasa-senpai also stated that he got invoved in a fight because of that girl!

I repeated the whole damn thing. (Not the part that he fell in love deeply, though. How I wish!)

I repeated him fighting for a girl. And I know that part of his life must've been something he doesn't want to get touched. But I did, unintentionally.

So I wasn't mad at him when he told me that he wasn't going to risk his life for me. He did that before, but it just ended up him being hurt badly. Physically and emotionally.

My heart sank. I felt like a bad bad bad bad girl.

_What have I done?_

Was I really annoying?

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be walking faster?" He _tsk_ed impatiently. "Wouldn't your Mom worry about you?"

Oh crap! I forgot about Mom!

* * *

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

She looked so lost in a deep and negative thought so I had to sidetrack her. I don't even know why she was feeling bad. It's not like it was her fault... Well, yeah. It was her fault. But not all of it.

Her face was filled with horror as I reminded her of her Mom. I had to admit, her facial expressions are priceless – and fast-paced. One moment, she's sad. The next, she's horrified. The next, she'll be all bubbly and annoying again. The next, she's an idiot.

Girls are so frustrating.

She rummaged through her bag that was strapped onto her, trying to find something. When she found it, her eyes had this relief look for a short moment, but it turned into uneasiness when she let her phone off of her bag and typed in on the keypad.

"Oh great." She growled, her forehead creased. "Mom's so worried about me, she's been calling me eversince the last half hour!" Her lips were pursed when she swallowed. "I'm going to hear a preach tonight."

"Walk home faster, then." I stated, matter-of-factly tone.

With a nod, she strolled beside me, trying her best to match up my pace, so I slowed down a bit for her to catch up. Sometimes, she would glance at me, I couldn't help but be freaked out. "What?" I murmured irritatingly when I couldn't take it anymore.

"So am I not allowed to know the name of my saviour?" She had this cat-like grin on her face, staring at me.

"No." I mumbled too quickly.

"Not fair!" She _hmp_ed, her arms crossed on her chest. "How can I brag about my friends telling them that I was saved by a handsome prince?"

I momentarily stopped on my tracks. Was that just a show for her? An amusement to brag for her friends? I suddenly got the urge to leave her right now.

"Uh, sorry." She apologized a bit sooner. "I just thought that... Uhhh... To lighten the mood, I uhh..."

"It's fine." I cut her off, shrugging.

Who cares, anyway? It's not like I was trying to save her. I just did it because that Shadow freak will get on my nerves if I didn't. Who ever wants an idiot inside his system? Nobody. Me as well. I don't want him gnawing me from the inside.

After almost twenty minutes of walking, with her sometimes still trying to pry on my name, we reached our destination. Her house. It was a two-storey, not-so-fancy house. The walls were cream with beige outlines. Their roof was colored maroon. They had a gate that from my estimation, is 5"9 inches.

She turned to me nervously. "Don't say anything stupid, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at her, and she turned about face. She rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, we heard someone open the door, rushing in to the gate. The person sneaked into the peephole before opening the gate. And in a swift motion, that person hugged the little girl tightly in her arms.

"Oh, Mikan! You had me worried, you silly little girl!" See? Even her Mom calls her little girl. The first thing I noticed about them were their eye color. The little girl's eyes were a perfect imitation of her Mom's. "Why didn't you call or send a message at all? I was trying to reach you for the past hour!"

The annoying girl laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Mom. My phone's on silent mode."

"You should put it on loud whenever you're going out at night, Mikan!" Her Mom scolded. She was right. She will be in for a night of sermon. Her Mom then turned to me. "Oh, hi."

"Hi." I murmured politely with a little smile.

"Oh, err... Mom," She looked at me, as if asking for help. "This is... Uhh..."

Right. She doesn't know my name. She couldn't call me Neko in front of her Mom, could she?

"Are you her boyfriend?" Her Mom suspiciously eyed me from head to toe, I felt conscious enough to swallow my bile.

"Mom!" Little girl blushed and tapped her mother's arm.

What should I do in this kind of situation? I've never been in one.

"_Don't say anything stupid, okay?"_

She told me that, but it wasn't me saying anything stupid. It was her Mom jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry, I've been rude not to introduce myself properly, Miss." I muttered, "I'm..."

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Helloooo! I've been so busy, sorry for not updating for so long. Ugh. I should actually be sleeping right now, but I couldn't resist. :))**

**Anyways, I've been outlining this whole plot. Something I've done before on some of my fictions, but failed. XD I generally have the idea and who is who and where is where and what scenes will this be on, but I might add something along the way, so I thought I'd better jot them down. XD I'm thinking of splitting this story into two parts. It's that long. XD HAHAHAHAHA. Or maybe not. If it's too long, I might split it, but if it's not. Then, no. XD**

**Have a nice day ahead, people and please send me a heart-warming review like always. ;)**

**I also wrote a Valentine's fic, HxR. If some of you haven't read it and you have time, please do read it and tell me what're your thoughts about it. ;))**

**Hugs and kisses! x**

_**~ Shuffle Princess **_**(02-22-13; 12:38AM GMT+8)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

She was staring at me wide-eyed, I couldn't help but grin at her before looking back at her Mom. "I'm just... one of her friends. I fetched her home because it's late. Sorry if I got her into trouble." I apologized quickly, trying to shorten the conversation.

"Thank you," Her Mom's eyes softened at me with that gentle smile on her face. "Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?"

"That would be great, Miss..."

"Call me Yuka, please." She cut me off.

"Oh," I felt bad, not telling them my name, and her Mom already told me her name. I know it's proper manners, but what name do I say to them? A fake name? I could, but that's lying. At least right now, I'm not totally lying to them. I'm just not telling them everything. "Sorry, Aunt Yuka, but I also got someone waiting for me at home..."

"Oh, yes." She nodded with empathy. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. Have a nice night." I gave them a half-smile before strolling off.

"You, too. And see you next time." I waved and gave one sharp nod before rounding up on the corner.

_Well, that was awkward._

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

_He got away again! That sneaky, sneaky handsome...! _I bit my lip, chagrined as he disappeared from our sight.

"Now, honey, why don't we get inside and have a nice cup of hot tea?" She asked while locking our main gate.

_Oh my. She's going to ask me a ton of questions._

I gulped. "I don't drink tea at night, Mom." I reminded her, trying to get around the subject.

"Hot chocolate then, dear." Her mellow laugh assured me a bit that she wasn't that angry at me.

"Yes, please." I muttered and followed her through the front door. I closed the door shut and locked it. After putting down my shoes on the shoe rack, I hurried to the kitchen slash dining room. She already prepared herself a tea and is now pouring the hot water on our mugs. "Here you go, honey." She gave me my hot chocolate on my favorite mug, The pink mug with strawberries printed on it. A smile automatically formed on my face.

"Thanks, Mom."

She stirred her tea with milk – no sugar! – and sat down on the head of the table. She stared at me and I sat down on one of the closest chairs. "Are you okay, honey? You seem... bothered." Her left hand carressed my cheek, her face looked concerned. I don't want to worry my Mom.

"No, I'm fine, Mom." I gave her a light chuckle, hoping she really would drop the topic.

"You can't fool me, Mikan. You're a bad liar as your father." With that said, she laughed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes, I think my Mom is just my age. I mean, who rolls her eyes at her own child?

"Oh, so Dad can't fool you either?" I laughed out loud before taking one sip on my chocolate.

"Yes," She nodded, her eyes lightening. "He tried one time. It was when we were starting as a couple. And you know, we weren't big time." She shrugged. "We're not rich. Our salaries were just enough for the two of us. Lucky if we have extra for this month and very troublesome if we were short on money. So one time, I know we had some extra cash that I saved and put down on our _hiding place_," She made quotations with that and wiggled her brows at me. Everytime my Mom smiles as she relives something from her past, I'm the happiest girl ever born. Watching her talk animatedly and so comfortable with me... I could never be happier than this. "And I need to buy something – I forgot what it is. I think it was this cute cheap vase I saw on the supermarket and I want to decorate our living room with flowers, so... Yeah." She giggled like a high schooler. "And the money wasn't totally gone. Just a three hundred yen – or something close to that amount – missing. I asked him, he told me he didn't know. That maybe I forgot that I bought something with it." She laughed again, this time, she wrinkled her nose. "I told him I wouldn't get mad at him, if he just tell me the truth. And yeah, he admitted that he bought something..." She trailed off and stirred her tea. She drank a little before stirring it again.

_I'm missing something here._ My Mom didn't tell me everything, I could tell on the look on her face!

"What did Daddy buy?" I asked curiously. I laughed when Mom blushed. "Ooooh, it's something you like!"

"Not really." She shook her head, but her cheeks were still tinted with pink. "He bought me those chocolate roses – you know, those chocolates that were shaped as roses because my birthday was coming up..." She pursed her lips, trying to hide her smile. "And a pink teddy..."

"Oh, Mr. New York!" I grinned. Mr. New York is a teddy bear that Mom gave me when I was a kid. He's still there in my room, on my stuffed toys shelf because I stopped hugging them. My Mom often scolded me before because when I was a kid, I drooled on them. (Insert me face-palming myself here.) Was it my fault that my dreams were full of Howalons? They're so creamy and yummy! I think I might need Mr. New York tonight when I go to sleep. That thought made me smile. I didn't even know there was a story behind it! Mr. New York is his name – what I named him because he got a 'New York' embroidery on his tummy. And it's a 'he' just because I think guys who wear pink clothes are hot. And he's a pink teddy, so... Yeah.

She laughed. "Yes, but I named him Mr. Pinky." She drank one more time. "Anyways, you both have this eye thing... Like, your pupils quiver when you lie. Both of you... So... I know it." She winked at me.

"So you knew I was lying when I told you that it was lemon juice that got poured on my pants when I was six!" It was embarrassing so I didn't tell her that I pissed on it while we were playing outside. I was so nervous when we were playing hide-and-seek!

She laughed and ruffled my hair. "Yes!" She wrinkled her nose again. "I smelled it as well." I felt blood run on my face as she told me that. She didn't have to tell me that! "Anyways, dear..." She cleared her throat. "I know you feel something for him..." With a sigh, she stirred her tea and looked at me with serious face. "Do you want to tell me all about it? I'm sure I can help." She gave me her reassuring smile.

I nodded, gave her my smile and dove in to the story. She glared at me when I told her he works at a Host Club and all the things that happened afterwards. My throat had dried up when I finished my story, so I took a long sip on my chocolate that was becoming warm.

"Mikan," She got serious. "I don't think it's love, honey. I mean, you liked him and chased after him because he's goodlooking. And yes, he is hot." Oh no. My Mom did not just call him hot! "Don't rush into things, honey. Right now, you both have two different worlds, and as you said, he has something in his past that he doesn't want to be touched. And you think you did. Understand him for now. Give him space. If it's really the two of you, you'll end up together no matter what." Mom believes in destiny. "And besides, you're too young! You're just..."

"Fifteen, Mom." I reminded her. I had the urge to roll my eyes at her, but decided against it. This is the thing about Mom. She forgets birthdays and ages and... Those things that have something to do with numbers. Except money. Again, I had that urge to roll my eyes.

"Fifteen." Mom nodded. "You may never know when he would want another girl. If he would leave you... And if he would just take advantage of you." She bit her lip.

_Oh no. I don't want this to turn into a sex education discussion, please._

"I don't want you to give up everything, honey." God forbid, she did talk about it.

"No, of course not!" I shook my head and a blush crept up on my face.

"Good." She smiled and patted my shoulder. "But dear, when you're in love, you can't think straight. You'll go crazy thinking about all the possibilities of your future together that you'll forget about your own self." She sighed. "I don't want you repeating the same mistakes, honey." She closed her eyes, forced. My heart fell. "I don't want you to give everything you have into a man... And then..."

"So I'm a mistake?" The words were out before I even thought about it. I bit my lip, tears welling immediately on my eyes.

Her eyes shot open as she heard this.

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello! I wanted to update last week, but was not in the mood, so... Sorry. XD If I wrote it, it'll be ugly. Ugh. We get a glimpse of Mikan's family. What do you guys think is Mikan's family like? Hints? Something like what happened in the manga. ;) Though not exactly. A whole different level. ;) Heehee. First one to guess gets a virtual cupcake! :)) XD**

**Have a nice day! Please leave a review! Thaaaanks everyone! I'm sending you a virtual hug right now! *virtual hug***

_**~ Shuffle Princess **_**(03-12-2013; 12:53AM GMT+8)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

_It hurts._

I looked down on my hands and squeezed the cup I was holding. I tried to breathe in and out slowly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

The pain in my chest was something I experienced long ago. Mom didn't want to tell me all of it, but I had the right to know. I could remember that time clearly, it was a shock when she told me...

_I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it was torn apart a million pieces, I was shivering and sweating._

_I had gone cold._

"_Mikan!" That was Mom's worried voice! I wanted so much to give her a reponse, but I was frozen solid. I couldn't move. It hurts._

_It hurts._

"Mikan!" Mom tapped my cheek, her tone was alarmed. I slowly raised my head, my vision still blurred from the tears unshed. "Are you okay, honey?"

I nodded.

"Honey, no." Her voice croaked, I could tell she was about to cry. I mustn't let my Mom cry! I had promised that to myself. I wouldn't want her to cry over me again.

"I'm fine," I choked out and was surprised by how strong I sounded.

She cleared my vision and I stared straight into her brown irises. They were clouded with tears. "You're not a mistake, honey. You know that." She stood up and crossed the distance with a warm embrace.

My breathing slowly became even. "It's alright, honey. I love you, okay? Don't scare me." She kissed my head after I nodded.

She held my face and made me stare at her. "You're not a mistake, honey. I already told you that so many times. How could you still think that way? I don't want to see you break down again. Ever. I want you to be strong just like your Dad." Se crushed me again with another hug. "Oh, silly Mikan! Why are you so emotional like me?" She sniffled. "Come on, brush your teeth and let's get you to bed."

"Go to sleep with me tonight, Mom? Like the old times?"

Her answering smile was so bright I could faint. "Okay, honey."

She joined me inside the bathroom and we brushed our teeth together. Just like five years ago. We washed our faces and arms. Of course I headed back to my room first to change and she changed on the bathroom.

I was already lying on my bed when she entered my room. She closed the door and sat on my bed. I shifted so she could fit herself but she laughed. "You grew up so much, honey. We both couldn't fit in there. How about we sleep in our room instead?"

I nodded eagerly. She got up and I quickly trailed after her, leaving my sheets in a mess.

When she tucked me in, I still couldn't sleep. My heart does this unusual seizures. Like when she told me that years ago. I felt stupid now, thinking about how I reacted. But, it's still nice to let your Mom assure you she loves you and wants you.

"I couldn't sleep, Mom." I murmured and faced her.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" She laughed, probably thinking it was a silly option.

"Yes, please."

"Right." She propped herself up on one elbow and faced me. "What story would you like to hear?"

"You and Dad." I murmured and hid my mouth with the blanket. What if she said no?

She smiled. "Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning."

"I met your Dad when I was at the University. He was quite popular. He's jolly, childish, funny... And he's just like a magnet." She looked at me with light in her eyes and I felt like I was there with her as she dove in her story. "When they want to go to a karaoke, they will always ask him. When they're going to a party, they will always ask him. And when he's not going to come, almost half of them won't come saying that it wouldn't be as fun without Izumi. He was popular. I was the anti-social." I stared at her and frowned. "Not really anti-social, but... You know, we weren't rich. Dad has to go through all the trouble of working just to help me pay with my tuition fees, so I also had to help him. I was working part-time. I was busy with studies and work. I had no time for fun. So I wasn't close with everybody."

"Were you lonely?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Not really. I had so much to worry about that I do not have time for everything. I had one friend, though. But she's just there when she needs me and when she wants something. But she's polite and would ask me to join her on her night getaways. But as I said, I was busy. I couldn't go even with just one.

"Then there was this school project that I was assigned with Izumi. I call him Yukihira, back then. He was so laid-back, I was irritated. I was so serious about everything and he was just chilling out, always laughing. So one time, my patience meter ran out, I told him in one go that I hate how he can't take anything seriously like he's just the only person in the world and just because everyone likes him doesn't mean that I do." She laughed and rested her head on her pillows. "The next day after that, I was awkward. I mean, I don't know how to approach him after what I had said. So when the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I was so nervous when I saw him walking towards me. Then he handed me a thick bundle of papers and said 'Sorry, I just wanted to see you laugh or smile. I've never seen it before and I thought laughing around you would make you smile even just once. Here. That's my part of the project.' Or something close to those phrases.

"I was blushing. I took it and thanked him. And we continued our project study sessions at the library. Sometimes on the school grounds. As long as we can sit. We got closer. Not really close, but he began telling me about his family and all their business. His parents were entrepreneurs and they wanted him to inherit the business, but he wanted to be a doctor. Just like me."

"Dr. Yuka Sakura." I muttered proudly, grinning.

She laughed. "Yes. So it was pricey! I took student loans and my Dad was trying his best to work for me as well. Even my Aunt was helping us." Grandma passed away when Mom was a little child. I only saw her photo. She looked like Mom, but her eyes were black. "He then asked questions about me. I wasn't sure whether I want to answer at first. But I did, anyway. And as the days go by, I got used to him and his aura around me. Then one time, he told me that I'm smart. I couldn't help but smile. You know what he did?"

I shook my head at her.

"He got up to his feet – we were sitting under the shade of a sakura tree –, raised his fists on the air and shouted 'Yes! I actually managed to make you smile!' That did it, I burst out laughing. And after a long time, I felt peace with someone beside me."

"Your best friend is your childhood friend, right Mom?"

"Yeah, but she had to move places and I didn't know she took a Doctor's degree!"

I nodded at her. Her friend is now Mom's most-trusted Doctor.

"So after the project was done, I don't know whether to be relieved or feel bad that he's not going to be laughing around me anymore. The other half of me was relieved because I could focus on studies and my part-time job. But the other me wasn't, because it was fun being with him. After that submission day, whenever we caught us looking at each other, we would smile. And one day before going home, his friends asked him if he wants to join them go to karaoke. He told them, 'I'd come if Yuka will go.'"

I almost squealed.

"They were all surprised with him. I didn't come, even if they asked me to. So Izumi didn't come with them. Instead, he walked me to my workplace. I was working at a cafe. And the next day, he went there alone. I was really shocked." She laughed her carefree laugh.

_I never heard the long version of their love story._

"So, he always drop by since then. I finally got the courage and asked him why. He told me he's just close by so he would stop by for a coffee. Then after a week, his friends asked me to go to karaoke. I know their plot. They want him to come, I would say no, but I saw Izumi smile behind them and nod at me. So I did. He kept on chatting as we go there as if he was so excited. While I was so nervous. I will skip some parts." She laughed. "It was quite fun. And some of his friends were talking to me after the karaoke bonding. Izumi would often stop at the cafe and talk to me at school... Then before finals, he finally did it. He asked me to become his girlfriend."

That did it. I squealed.

"I said yes after the finals. But I couldn't focus studying as well." She giggled. "Because I was so thrilled with it. I mean, I was the unsocial girl. What did he see in me? I was never special."

"Because you were extraordinary."

She smiled at me. "We started dating. Of course I still have to work. He introduced me to his parents and he asked them if I could get a job in their company so I could get a higher salary for my universoty fees. They hesitantly gave me a job, but I had to pass several physical exams..." She trailed off. "I didn't pass one. And to them, it mattered so much. It was fine by me. Izumi was surprised, though. I had a weak heart. My heart is fragile."

My heart clenched tightly as I heard this even though I already know. "Although it may not be necessary in the job, they still didn't want me. They also want me out of Izumi's life. They think I would be a hindrance to his career. But he was still seeing me after that. We dated for a year. And on the summer vacation before we were going Juniors in the University... We had a trip that lasted for five days. Just the two of us..." She sighed. Her tone changed. "And you know, as I told you... Love will make you crazy. You wouldn't think straight. And at that time, I couldn't. All I knew was that I love him and he loves me. We were happy and that he is mine. That's all that matters. That's what I don't want you to experience, honey. Those kind of thoughts..." She shook her head. "So... Being the teenagers that we were... We did _it_." She groaned. "I shouldn't be telling you this." She flushed, her face pink and she hid her face with her hands.

_When I was ten, Mom only told me the short version because I was being teased by my classmates and I was crying. I told her about it, so she told me the truth..._

She cleared her throat and slipped her hands over her head before looking at me. "It was preliminaries of the first semester in Third year when I knew I was expecting you, Mikan." She gave me a serious look with a smile. "It was also then that he left me."

_...that I was born _out _of marriage._

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hellooo! I actually planned on updating early, but got sidetracked by so many news that I had to stop writing this chapter. It turned out to be long. Haha! and nobody guessed it correctly. OTL. D: *eats virtual cupcake* XD So I get the cupcake. LOL.**

**Thanks for the support aaaand sorry for the mistakes. I know there are so many grammar mistakes and punctuation abuse there. XD Sorry. Might get to my beta after I finish this or on her vacation.**

**Please drop a review and let me know what you think. ;) Have a nice day ahead! My day is just ending, yours already started. OTL.**

**So, did you think Izumi left her because of the baby? And... Guesses? I have another cupcake here! *waves virtual chocolate muffin cupcake* XD What do you think happened next? :D**

_**~Shuffle Princess**_** (03-15-13 10:48PM GMT+8)**

**P.S.: (Note to self: I should be looking forward for tomorrow, but I'm not. Things change. The day you should be looking forward to will be the day you dreaded coming before your very eyes. -_-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to:  
**_

_**Gabsterela **_**for guessing correctly, _lisaOpine_ for being my 100th reviewer. Aww. You both get virtual cupcakes. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

"Dad left you?" I felt a pang of sadness from within me.

She nodded and continued. "I had to leave the University even if I paid half of my school fees. My Aunt was so mad at me. She cut her ties from us then – now, she's fine and I heard they moved to live in Singapore. My dad just stayed calm when I told him. He just asked me if I wanted to keep the baby or not. Of course I said yes."

"You could've said no, Mom." My mouth slipped. She gaped at me, so I talked on. "If you've aborted me, then you could be a doctor now and Dad will never even think of leaving you."

"Mikan, I'm beyond surprised – or shocked is more like it – at you!" Her tone was that of a mother scolding her daughter. "How could you ever think I am in a position to kill or murder an innocent baby for something I've done?"

I bit my lip, clinging to the blanket tightly. "Just a thought."

"No, honey. No. Not ever. Even if I was given a chance to go back, I wouldn't regret the choices I'd made." Her smile was full of happiness. "I would still want you. I'm happy right now because the most important persons in my life are always with me. If I gave you up, I might've regretted that forever. Anyway," She changed the subject. "He disappeared. I didn't hear any news of him leaving the University as well. I tried calling him, his phone number, his landline... No one was answering my voicemail. Then one time, someone answered. But nobody spoke. Still, I knew it was him. So I talked on. I said, 'Izumi, I know it's you. I'm... I know this is sudden, but... I'm pregnant. Even if you don't want the baby, I'll keep it. I will love my baby like I love you. See you, maybe?' Then, it got disconnected."

She held her breath and exhaled great amounts of air. "I didn't see him for months. I was helping daddy work on the wet market. It was horrible. Our money is barely enough for our needs, I was really worried if you were healthy on my tummy." She paused, like she was remembering the misery. "I often got sent to hospitals for check-ups on you. I insisted to daddy that I'm okay. But he knew how worried I was." She faced me, her eyes brightened a little. "Then one day, Izumi showed up in front of me at the wet market. You were 7 months then. My belly was huge and he was staring at it. I was shocked to see him. 'Izumi?! What... Why are you... here?' I didn't know if my voice was full of malice, but he cringed. Then, he frowned. Tears were welling in his eyes I couldn't even believe it. Never did I see him cry in front of anybody. So I excused myself from my Dad. Daddy told me it's okay for me to go home, so I did. He was quiet on the journey. He wasn't saying anything. He was just staring at the ground. But when we were in front of my house, he looked at me with that pained look in his eyes, I was so close to breaking down. He spoke then, 'I'm sorry, Yuka... I... I didn't know. They... My parents didn't tell me. They sent me to California to study so suddenly – forced me to change email address and cellphone number and when they...' I silenced him after that. Tears fell on my eyes, by then. I wanted to get mad at him, I wanted to blame somebody... someone! But I couldn't. It wasn't his fault. It was never his fault. Even though I told myself that I don't hate him when he didn't show up for months, I know deep in my heart that I resented him a bit. I mean, he never spoke a word to me. He just vanished. That's... too cruel." She croaked. "Then he told me that he heard his parents were talking about not letting him have a vacation in Japan because of the odds of seeing me. That was then that he got suspicious. He confronted them. It was so brave of him to do it. And he flew back home with his savings. He ditched them. And his parents were so mad that they told him they wouldn't help him raise a family. He happily accepted the challenge. I was crying pails of tears when he informed me what he did." She laughed mildly. "So he also had to work in the wet market with us. We weren't rich, but we were happy."

Mom smiled a full-toothed smile at me. It was charming. "And when you were born, we decided to name you Mikan."

"My surname..." I blurted out, feeling a little blue. That was the main reason why I was being teased by my classmates back then in primary. Because my surname wasn't my Dad's.

"Dear, sorry." Mom kissed my forehead. "It was me who told Izumi to let you have my surname. Since his parents cut him off of everything, I was afraid that when they found out about you claiming his surname, they would think that I want you to inherit some of their properties or that I want Izumi for his money. And no, I don't." She assured me. I felt a bit calmer. "Sorry, honey."

"Are you still planning on getting married, Mom?" I suddenly asked and giggled when she flushed.

"I don't know, honey." She shook her head. "It wasn't on our plans. And besides, since his parents already accepted everything and gave him a position in their company... And also gave me a good position for someone who didn't finish a degree. We're quite contented." She sighed a sigh of relief. "We... uhh... didn't talk about... marriage."

I nodded. "Well, that was a long and interesting bedtime story." I grinned at Mom.

"Right." Mom chuckled and patted my head. "Go to sleep now, honey. Have sweet dreams."

"You, too, Mom." I stretched my stiff arms before burying it inside the duvet. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I've already made up my mind."

Her brow was arched when she turned to meet my gaze.

"I wouldn't go back to see him. Ever again."

With a smile, she kissed my forehead. "Night night, honey." She reached for the lamp switch on the bedside table and the room turned dark.

I knew then, she was happy with my decision.

My heart felt a lot lighter when Mom told me everything. It was as if a barrier was lifted. I don't know why I never had the courage to ask her about what really happened between them before. Maybe because I was afraid to know that she didn't want me. But now that it was all cleared up... I couldn't help but smile in the darkness.

I was so elated I succumbed myself to sleep.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know. Sorry for being too late in updating. Last week has been hell! I barely had time to breathe. And I wasn't in the mood to update something. I was reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Currently on the last chapter of the second book. ;) And Percy Jackson's sarcasm is so sexy! XD HAHAHA. I adore him a lot. I also got hooked on watching Fairy Tail. Oh my heart! Gray Fullbuster is so hella amazingly sexy that I fangirl everytime I see him! HAHAHA! :)) So, yeah. I was also quite distracted. ;) And I've been thinking of a Fairy Tail story to write. About spies. ;) It was originally planned for GA as well, but the characters don't really fit. And when I watched Fairy Tail, and I thought... It's quite a nice fit. Although I don't want to start a new one right now. I'd be distracted again! And I might leave this. Nooo. T_T**

**Expect another upcoming chapter within this week. ;)**

**Love you, sweethearts! ;) Andddd...**

**Aww. Mikan's not gonna see Neko again. D:**

**See you soon, loves. Don't forget the button to happiness! ;) The review button. Thanks a lot!**

_**~ Shuffle Princess**_** (GMT)**

**P.S.: To _Crimson Flares_, it wasn't about Graduation. Heehee. I stopped schooling because I had to migrate to UK. I'm currently working right now. Don't know when I'll be back to school. Ugh. Umm... That was about... Umm... Because March 16 is supposed to be my happy day with..._ him_. But yeah, things change. Distance, problems, temptations... So, he decided to cut it off. And... yes. It was supposed to be our anniversary. :( And it was our circle of friends' anniversary as well, so when I greeted them, and he greeted back, I just wanted to cry. OTL. HAHAHA. Anyways, even if it's over, I'd be lying if I say he doesn't matter anymore. (insert unfathomable emoticon here. HAHAHA)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

**Notes:  
**To _Gabsterela, _Hello. Sorry if I confused you. Hmm, I think I mentioned it in Chapter 9 that Mikan's Dad is in a business trip in France. :) I just didn't tell it at first 'who' is the Dad because I want you guys to keep guessing. But now that Yuka's flashback is done... Yeah, that's Izumi. ;)  
To _Crimson Flares, _Neko-desu. :3

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

I winced as my palm came in contact to that certain bruise that was covered with my fringe near my temple. It's been days and it's healing a little slow. I touched it again, lighter this time. The pain lingers.

"You okay?" The auburn-haired girl asked in front of me. She looked at me holding my temple.

"Yeah. Just bumped my head on the cupboard." I muttered and gave her one nod. "Continue doing your excercise."

She stared at me and then at my temple before mocking me, saying, "Yes, sir." in an obedient child's voice and she continued on solving some Chemical equations. I gave her some chemical formulas, so she has to balance the number of elements.

She has been quiet. Eversince that night, I never heard her speak about what happened. I thought that the day I would tutor her, she would be daydreaming about what more could happen if Neko had told her his real name – which isn't really possible.

"Stop staring at me." She sent me an irritating stare.

"Just finish it already."

"Yes, sir." That smug tone again.

She finished in about fifteen minutes. I checked – more like crossed, actually – her paperwork, thinking about how people change. Is it just me? Or... Did she really change?

"Hey!" Her voice sounded like complaining.

"What?"

"My answer here is correct. I double checked it."

"Now, really." I almost rolled my eyes at her. I grabbed the notebook and solved the problem in my head.

She giggled when she saw my reaction which made me glare at her before turning the _x_ into a check mark. "My mistake. I do apologize"

"Ooh, seems like you've been daydreaming, huh, sir?" She teased.

Okay, maybe she didn't change at all.

"Right." I sarcastically said and finally let my eyes roll. "That only applies to you and your Prince Charming."

She flushed a bit. "Hey!"

"So, how's the cool guy? You never talk about him anymore."

Wow. Those words just slipped out of my mouth before I knew it. Out of curiousity? Maybe. Or...

_Had she finally guessed who I am?_

I froze for a milli-second. Had she?

Was that the reason why she never talked about him – rather, _me_ – anymore?

She stared at me, debating with herself if she should tell me or not. "Umm, well..." She kept on glancing at me and at her notebook. "I..."

"Library will be closed in five minutes. Please fall in line in front of the desk if you need to check out books. Thank you." The Librarian's voice echoed through the whole Library.

"I... gotta run. Bye!" With that, she hastily grabbed her bag and notebook, half-running to the exit.

I was left behind, a little confused. I don't even know if she's pretending to be dumb or if she had guessed who I am – or who Neko is, anyway.

Tch. Whatever.

I put my Chem book on my bag, zipped its lock and began strolling home.

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

I was confused. My dream this morning was Neko being my Prince Charming with his white horse and I felt quite sad that I promised – well, I didn't really promise. I just told my Mom that I wouldn't see him anymore...

And to make it even worse, some dreams, it would be Natsume. Oh, man. What does that mean? I mean, okay he's pretty nice now. He never bothers me anymore and gives rude comments like how he was the first time I talked to him. He's tolerable. Actually, I think he's just... shy.

Natsume wouldn't confide to anybody. I think I was the first person here to ever talk to him. Some of my classmates talk to him. Only if they want something. But never teased with him just like what friends do...

_Wait. What am I implying?_

If you really look underneath his frozen exterior and his lack of fashion sense – as Permy would put it – he's a pretty nice guy. I actually kind of... like him. Not _like_ like. But...

I mentally groaned. What am I debating with myself? This isn't necessary.

"Hello?" Permy waved her hand in front of me. I was in her room because we were supposed to go window shopping as she requested. Though she got lazy and asked me to stop by at her house instead. She called Hotaru and the two lost sisters. I decided to name them that because they're just like sisters but lost in another family. They couldn't come, though. I heard they were going bowling with their families. "Earth to Mikan the Ugly Hag?"

"Umm. What was it you were asking again?"

"Well, you were just done telling your story about how you almost got raped..."

"Please don't say that word." I put my hands on my face. "I hate to think what would've happened."

"Because of your stupidity." Hotaru's words always pierce through me like she always throw an arrow and... Bull's eye!

"And... You still didn't know his name." Permy groaned.

I shook my head. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hotaru, I need you to cover for me for an hour. Tell my Mom I'm here with you guys." I grabbed my purse, looked at myself in the mirror and arranged my clothing.

"Where are you going?"

I gave the mtwo words. "To Paradise."

"I thought you said you wouldn't see him again." Permy gave me a disbelieving look.

"This would be the last time. Pretty please?" I stared at Hotaru's eyes and she stared back. I know she's measuring my stubbornness and if I look away, she wouldn't cover for me.

"Fine." She finally said.

"Thanks!" I slung the strap of the purse on my shoulder and went out of the room.

"What is she doing?" I heard Permy hiss when I closed the door.

"Let her be. She knows what she's doing." Hotaru sighed.

I hope I really do. But sometimes, instincts take over me and I just act based on it.

_Sorry, Mom. Promise this will be the last._

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, guys, D: I already finished it last week, but I want to do a final touch-up and my sched had been whacky because I'm on night shifts and I'm always tired when I go home.**

**Thanks for all the support! I love you all! Don't forget to give me my supplement! ;)**

**MIKAN'S GOING TO BREAK WHAT SHE SAID TO HER MOOOOOM. :D AND WHY DID SHE SUDDENLY WANTED TO SEE NEKOOOOO? Any guesses? :))**

**~ Shuffle Princess (04-12-13; 07:40PM GMT)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

It was torturous night for me. I'd already served seven customers. I'm so freaking exhausted. But I need the money. I let my mind keep on thinking about how much Aoi will be happy if she could join their school trip.

My eyes lazily glanced up at the clock.

_Twenty minutes left. _I groaned, thinking this would be the longest twenty minutes of my life. How ironic that when you're waiting for something, the time will drag longer than it was supposed to.

"Neko, one customer looking for you." Tono knocked on the staff lockers. "Table number 21."

"Yeah, be out in a sec."

It was crazy how teenage girls go to a host club on school days. Do they even study? Girls are so shallow-minded and attention seeker's, aren't they? That's why they like it when boys compliment them with their dress or with anything that has something to do with them.

I made my way to the front, straightening my polo shirt with my hand as I went through. I was surprised to see_ her_ sitting there. Before I knew it, I had stopped walking and I was staring.

Her head bobbed up and looked at me. I wasn't sure if I just saw her blushing, or were the lights too dim?

Her brown wavy hair was falling off on her shoulders. She never wore her hair down at school. It's always in a ponytail or in a bun. Sometimes, even in pigtails! (Can I mentally roll my eyes here? I mean, we're Juniors in High School already!)

The girl I'm tutoring: Mikan Sakura.

I walked up in front of the table, grabbed a chair and sat down.

I thought she wouldn't want to see me again...?

Girl's brain. So fucking mysterious.

"Um, hi." She greeted. She's always shy around Neko, but always sarcastic around Natsume. The heck.

"Hi." I gave her my most polite smile, the way I would greet any other customer since the bastard Tono was looking. "Would you like to get anything?"

"Oh no," She waved her hand dismissively. "I just came here to talk."

"Sorry, but no."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You're not going to ask me to go with you to those love hotels, aren't you?"

"What?" Her face turned red. "Of course not!" She gave me a sullen glance with a scowl.

"I'm just kidding." I couldn't help but chuckle, partly amused and partly because Tono is still doing his supervise.

"Hmm." She eyed me. "You're all chuckly tonight, huh. I bet you don't want your manager to scold you later." She gave a brief gaze over Tono who was standing at the front of the door, looking at the tables with customers. Mostly, on the top hosts which include me, the Shadow freak, and a dude who wants to be in a band named Reo (but is nicknamed Tomato. Why? His hair is red. And that's his alias at the club. Also part of the reason why he gets girls. They're always curious why that's his nickname.)

"Exactly." I nodded, all the humor gone. "Now, that's why you should get something to eat or drink, little girl."

"Oh, I'll be out in two minutes." She shook her hand. "No, thank you." She fidgeted on her seat. "I just... have something to tell you."

I stayed silent. What is something so important that she has to go here at this hour?

"Umm..." She inhaled (I guess to gather her courage to speak) and exhaled audibly, and her eyes met mine. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the troubles I'd caused you and thanks for the last time. I guess I won't be seeing you next time." With that, she stood up and left some bills on the table. "Thanks. Have a nice night." She paused, only to look back at me. "Oh, and... There's already someone I like."

I watched her bow to Tono and say goodnight, hastily walking out of the door. That earned me an instant glare from the bastard, thinking I'd done something wrong. I shrugged at him before standing up and taking the bills on the table.

No. I should thank her, actually. Aoi can now go to the school trip.

And why would she tell me about her meeting someone she likes? I don't really care.

**-xXxXx-**

True enough. In the past two weeks, she didn't go back to Paradise. Or will she ever set foot there again? I hope not. Everytime she goes there, there's bound to be trouble. She's Trouble. With capital T.

I was sitting alone at my usual lunch table when she walked up to me and plopped down at the seat in front of me without asking permission.

I suddenly felt nervous. I dn't know why. It's like this has happened before. Like the first time she talked to me. Asked me to go on a date with her. I instantly glared at her. What sort of game is she playing at?

"What are you doing here?"

"Ooh, that tone won't work on me anymore, Sir." She stuck her tongue out. "Can't I sit with the loneliest guy on school?"

I glared again, but she giggled. I sighed. There's no point arguing with a stubborn girl. "You're here to annoy me again, aren't you?"

"Not really. My friends already left and I was sitting alone there, so I figured I could sit with you."

I gazed all around me. Her friends weren't really around.

"So what do you want?" I asked, putting down the manga I was reading.

She stared into my eyes for like two minutes. I wanted to cringe at her stare.

_She couldn't have! _Could she really guess who I am?

"You know what?" She began, her eyes staring intensely at me. My palms began to sweat.

_When girls stare at you for a long time, they're going to tell you something you'll like..._

"I like you." She finished, with that dreamy look on her face.

_... Or not._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello loves. :)) Is that so sudden? HAHAHAHA. Hmmmm. I will fill you in on the next chapter with what Mikan did on the past weeks. XD**

**See you soon! ;)**

**Oh and you know what guys? LOGAN LERMAN IS SO HOT. AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. HHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I finished reading Percy Jackson like, almost two weeks ago. And now I finished reading The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. And damn, Logan Lerman's acting is soooooo... *hands down***

**Can't keep myself from fangirling.**

**Reviews, please? Thanks. ;)**

**~ Shuffle Princess (04-18-13; 2:13PMGMT)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

_First of all, I'm just really amazed. Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter._

_I was so surprised to see so many reviews in a matter of hours when I uploaded it. :))_

_I love you all. This is for everyone who believes I can finish this story. ;)_

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

-MIKAN SAKURA-

I fought the urge to laugh, but I giggled. "Your ears are red." Another fit of giggles. "So cute."

His eyes went sharp. "What dare did they ask you this time? Clean the boys' toilet for a year?"

"What?" Well that was insulting. "Nobody asked me anything."

He was burning a hole in my eyes just by looking at me. "Is this some kind of a joke? I'm not like your Prince who will sweep you off of your feet. And what about that cool guy you're telling me about?" He finished that all in one breath. He must be so mad. I don't even know why he was mad. Shouldn't he be flattered?

"Hey, it's not like that." I frowned. "I like you as you. And I'm not saying this as a trick or whatever you're thinking." Now it was my turn to let my eyes reach the heavens. "I'm not that low. And hey, that guy... that's just... My mom said it's just infatuation. I kind of believed her because it was so easy to let him go and to say to him that I wouldn't see him anymore. Not that we were seeing each other in the first place and–"

"I'm outta here." He stood up, hastily grabbing all his things. "Business is business. We'll continue our next tutoring session on Wednesday."

"Aye sir!" I saluted him with my right hand.

He walked to the exit door without even glancing behind. I grinned at myself. I hadn't realized that I really admire this guy. Not until last week, that is.

I spotted him at one of the Sakura trees on the back of the third building in our school. I was about to surprise him, a major BOO! but when I crept in closer, I heard his even breathing. He was asleep. I carefully made my way to the other side of the tree, hid myself for a few minutes in case he wakes up. But the didn't. He was sitting on the root of the tree with one leg stretched and the other one bent. Two hands were holding a book and his back slumped on the tree trunk. His head was hanging low, a sign that he must've felt drowsy when he was reading. I waded on his left side, trying so hard not to make a sound and sat down in front of him, watching his sleeping face.

For a moment, he looked so angelic, so cute, so innocent. Not that brat who always spit out rude comments and sarcasm like it's his meal every lunch. Then I noticed the small details I had missed. His lashes were thick and a bit long. His nose not too pointy and not too flat, just exact and proportioned for his face. His cheeks were adorable and so are his thin lips. His jaws were a bit angular. His glasses, slightly falling off his nose...

He kind of reminded me of Eriol. That cute anime guy in CardCaptor Sakura? Yes! Or...

"Harry Potter." I murmured quietly, mimicking British accent.

I secretly took a snapshot of his face and left, smiling to myself.

...

A little giggle escaped my lips as I peeked into that folder in my phone which had his picture in it.

I headed to the classroom with that idiotic grin embedded on my face.

"She's in a good mood." Hotaru was the first one to comment when the classes were done. We were all walking back home which added to the bliss in my heart. We rarely walk home together now because of my tutor sessions, Hotaru's tutor sessions as well. And sometimes Permy's in her own set of bubble, I don't even know where she goes. She wasn't saying much these days. She's probaby hiding something... I should investigate on her next time! Anna and Nonoko were having club meetings. They joined extra-curricular clubs last week. Anna went into Cooking class and Nonoko went into Science class. I was really surprised that they didn't go into a class together.

"Who?" Anna questioned, munching on a candy floss that she shared with Nonoko. She invited us to take some, but we all politely declined.

"The idiot." Hotaru answered smugly.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Permy was the first one to react and I broke into loud guffaws.

"So you admit you're happy? ...Idiot?" I snickered while Permy gave a glower.

"Now you see I'm not happy." With that, her eyes rolled.

"Whatever." Hotaru commented. "I was talking about the other idiot."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" I complained.

"Hey, stop copying me, idiot!" Permy shot back.

Anna and Nonoko burst out laughing.

"Whatever." I responded, with Hotaru's tone.

Hotaru gave me that I'm-a-bit-amused-at-you-for-trying-to-be-smart look. I laughed.

See? This is why I love my friends.

"You guys free tonight? I rented a movie..." Permy asked. "I know Hotaru wouldn't watch it because it's Rom Com, but she'll come and bring her own DVD to torture us anyway, after watching that movie..." The twins and I laughed. I know it's funny hearing it, but when Hotaru did that the last time, we were stiff scared at Permy's room, screaming in front of her 42-inch LCD flat screen LG television. Hotaru liked to watch scary/bloody/gory movie with us. WITH US only. She just wanted to see our expressions. She would sit in front of the door, meaning _Nobody leaves_. Permy's room has toilet inside, so we can't beeline for the toilet. She's the real Ice Queen.

"Yeah." Anna and Nonoko replied at the same time. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Hotaru gave a curt nod, her lips were pressed into a thin line. She was supressing a smile. I idly wondered what blu-ray DVD she'd bring tonight.

"You, idiot?"

"Uhh, I can't. My Dad's just come back, so we're going to have dinner tonight. And then tomorrow... Umm..." I bit my lip. "I have an appointment."

They all fell silent. We all don't want this topic.

About me having an appointment with a doctor. It makes me scared, just thinking about it. Although nothing's wrong. But my Mom scares me. She schedules us for appointment every month 'cause she's afraid I inherited her... fragile heart.

I had a breakdown when she told me that I was born out of marriage, a few years back, when I was ten.

Then last summer, just before school started, I had another major breakdown. Eversince then, she started making appointments every month.

And tomorrow, I would see the doctor with my Mom and my Dad.

Yaay!

Not.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**OMG I'M SO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS. It was a crazy crazy crazy week for me. I'm working and I have ten fucking hours of work a day and thirty minutes break! Imagine that! Standing for 9 and a half hours! I was always restless whenever I go home, so... OTL. And let's just say that since so many people reviewed the last chappie, I was quite scared to write when I was tired and it won't be up to your expectations. So... Hahaha! There. When I got my writing mood last night, I wrote it and it's a lot better than what I was about to write a few days ago. LOL.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please don't kill me if I updated a short chapter. XD It will all be short chapters anyway. Haha!**

**What do you think will happen on Mikan's check up day? Oooh. This is quite interesting and I'm really excited to write this part. ;)**

**And yeah, one of the reasons I got delayed was I went to London! ;) It's beautiful for sight-seeing. But some people there are quite scary! So... OTL. I was with my Mom and we almost got stalked by this black guy! Holy mother of all! I was scared shit. But my Mom told me to stop walking and we went inside the souvenir shop to see if he will still follow us. He didn't. And one guy asked to take a picture of me and my Mom. I was so scared to hand him my iPod because he might run away, and it was early, so nobody was there except us. After he took two shots, I rushed to him to get my iPod. XD And he asked for a pound! (£1=Php65) My Mom gave him one because he gave us directions how to go to the London bridge.**

**And hey, London Bridge isn't falling down. LOL.**

**So... Reviews, people? Love you all! :***

_**~ Shuffle Princess**_** (05-12-13; 09:31PM GMT)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to its rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Prince in Disguise**

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

-NATSUME HYUUGA-

I find it disturbing that this little brat sister of mine hadn't told me anything about the trip yet, which will be next Monday. She was so excited about it, telling me the places they would visit with those sparkling eyes. And now, just nothing. This is so out-of-character for her.

"Aoi," I called for her attention. She was watching her favorite cartoon again.

"Mmhhmm?" She lazily mumbled and faced me with her eyebrows raised. She had this grin on her rounded face.

"You never told me when's the deadline for the submission of payment for the school trip. Do you still want to go?" It hurt to think that my little sister, at her age, is thinking about money matters. She's still young, she should enjoy everything I hadn't done at that age.

She pursed her lips and stared at the floor, as if trying to hold something back. I was afraid she would say no, but her answer surprised me.

"It's already paid, onii-chan." She giggled and leapt up to her feet, ran to gave me a bear hug.

I patted her head and held her close.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you." With a pout, her eyes held all the greatest regret and fear that I would scold her or something. But just seeing her apologize so sincerely is enough to make me smile. I tousled her hair.

"That's alright." I tickled her sides. In a minute, she was on the floor, laughing her lungs out. "So did you forget to tell me, or you just didn't want me to know?"

"They didn't – _pfffttt_ – want you to know, 'nii-chan." She managed to say in between laughs. She let out a big sigh to end her fits of laughter. "They told me 'nii-chan would worry about it. And that I should just tell them everything I need so you woudn't worry."

I hated myself for feeling this, but I was relieved. For a bit. The thing is, I don't want to worry them as well.

"And they told me that you have to go tomorrow and pay the hospital a visit." Her lips curled into that little pout again. "Aoi wants to go, too. But I have to go to Yo– playmate's house." I snickered at that. She has a crush on this kid on her class and is trying her very best to hide it. But she's just a little girl who always _eye_ something she wants and slash or likes. And so it didn't take a genius to figure out she likes that kid.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "'Nii-chan would be okay. Be safe and don't do something bad, okay? His mom will scold you and will not let you two play together again. And don't go wander off somewhere. I will pick you up tomorrow after five."

"Yes, 'nii-chan." She saluted with her left arm, and realizing this, she changed to her right hand and giggled.

I smiled, stood up and headed for my room upstairs. I didn't know if I was convincing Aoi that I'd be okay... Or myself.

* * *

-MIKAN SAKURA-

Before I knew it, check up day dawned on me and slapped me on the face. Dad was sitting across from me, waiting for the doctor while my Mom was on the other room, waiting for her personal doctor – her college buddy. Dad decided to stay with me which made me feel so loved I could feel my mouth would be so tired from smiling.

I fidgeted on my seat, trying to find my peaceful self, but waiting for the results make my nerves jumpy. Every month, I had to endure this. Sure, I should be used to it by now. But every month, it just hightens the tension. As if by doing this, some sort of sickness would just pop out of the result and say, "Thanks for waiting!"

That thought made me shiver. Dad saw it and gave me a comforting look. He was about to say something but the door opened and closed. I saw my Dad's anxiety reflected mine. I guess his was worse. I do not know anything about how parents love their children to extent, but it sure is gratifying to see my Dad worry about me.

The doctor sat on his comfy chair in front of us. His hair was a bit long and was tied bak with a ponytail. His glasses were a bit rounded and he wasn't that neat (because he hadn't shaved fully.)

He faced us and handed my Dad the folder. "So far so good, Mr. Yukihira." Then he looked at me. "Don't worry, little girl. You're okay. The results are by far, normal. Nothing out of place." He faced my father, smiled a little. "Except that she is a bit... tiny for her age."

I was about to protest but my Dad chuckled. "She's just fun-sized, doc." They laughed. They were in their own bubble of paternal thingamajigga. The doctor told my Dad about me that I'd be fine as long as I continue to eat healthy foods (well, sorry doc. My stomach wants bacon and burgers!) and to keep myself in shape. By in shape, he meant doing walks on regular basis and not being stressed out. Finally, he told my Dad I could skip check-up next month and come back after two months. That's the best news I've had all day! My Dad nodded. After saying goodbyes and farewells, we went to the waiting area to wait for Mom.

Dad was showing me Paris through his iPad and I was so jealous!

"Don't worry, I'll take you and Mom there next time." He tousled my hair. I groaned in irritation which earned me a chuckle. He then stuck his tongue out at me. My Dad's just... also like a teenager. Guess this was what my Mom saw in him.

"You know I fixed my hair for thirty minutes!" I tried to brush it with my fingers, trying to smoothen the waves. My hair is just a mess of waves, I sometimes want to cut it all out. If being bald is normal (for a girl), I would've done it ages ago.

Mom came out of one of the doctor's offices with the doctor beside her. They were both laughing. Mom scanned the room for us and her eyes twinkled when she spotted us. She motioned for us to come over.

This might seem funny, but I've never met Mom's doc. She's always busy with appointments that after my Mom had her results, next patient will come in through the door. I guess she had a window on her schedule today.

"Hello, sweethearts." My Mom greeted us when we reached them. Dad kept an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. They're just so sweet sometimes I want to go away and not be there. (When it gets too cheesy.) "This is my husband, well, you know him."

"Hi Izu." The raven-haired doc greeted and patted Dad on the shoulder.

"Yo," dad greeted back and fist-bumped with the doc. I guess they were pretty close, huh.

I observed the doctor for the first time and my heart fluttered a bit when I saw her eyes. They were ruby. It scared me as it reminded me of someone I just... decided not to talk to forever. Her raven locks fall on her shoulders and she braided it to one side. Her smile was friendly so I had to force my lips to smile back. It was freaky. I mean, the resemblance...

"This is my daughter, Mikan." Mom introduced me.

"The lovely, Mikan." Her voice sounded so nice to my ears, I'm sure it would be a pleasure to hear this doctor sing. "I've heard a lot about you." She winked at me.

"I hope it's all good..." I playfully gave my Mom a mocking stare. "...and all true."

They all barked a laugh at that.

"I actually have a son your age as well, darling." She smiled. I looked at her badge. _Dr. Kaoru Igarashi_.

Dr. Igarashi looked behind us and her grin went wider. "Oh there he is." She waved and gestured for someone to come over.

We all turned our faces around and I felt like time stood still.

For a moment, I was just staring into those red orbs I never thought I'd see again.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DELAYED UPDATE! ;n; I was about to update last week, I was actually excited. XD But I forgot my home keys on my apartment so I couldn't go in the house. XD HAHAHA! :)) Silly me.**

**Let's just say that work tied both my hands and I couldn't write anything. Let's also say that someone has tied my attention that's why this was pushed to the back of my mind. ;) If you guys are friends with me on my dummy facebook, you'll know what I mean. HAHAHA! ;)**

**Anyways, thanks so much for waiting. And I know you've got so many questions on your mind right now. Like why the hell should Natsume work when his Mom is a freaking Doctor and they're so damn rich? Well... ;) Let's just move on. Hahaha!**

**Please leave a review! Love you guys! x**

**_~ Shuffle Princess_ (06-18-13; 12:21PM GMT)**


End file.
